Blood Moon
by L J Clark
Summary: Alice has a vision of Bella being tortured by Victoria.The Cullen's race back to Forks to save her. It's been four years since they left and Bella doesn't want their help. An Edward and Bella story that is set as if Edward never returned in New Moon. AU
1. Chapter 1

Blood Moon

When Alice has a vision of Bella being tortured by Victoria the Cullen's race back to Forks to save her but it's been four years since they left and Bella doesn't want their help. An Edward and Bella story that is set as if Edward never returned in New Moon.

_All copyright for Twilight and the associated characters belong to Stephenie Meyer- the genius that she is. I am just playing around with them because I can't get them out of my head._

AN: This is a story I started a long time ago but when I got writer's block I removed it. It never settled with me having an incomplete story so here it is complete.

Alice POV

I was just finishing my last homework assignment when it happened. Falling to my knees in the middle of the living room, I screamed bloody murder. I had never seen or felt such horror in all my long life. It was like the worst nightmare played out in vivid colour. I felt every cut and tear.

"Alice! What's wrong?" I heard Jasper cry but I couldn't answer him. I felt strong cold hands on my shoulders but they couldn't pull me away from the terror.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked incredulously. I knew my big brother was just as worried as the rest of my family at my unusual actions but he was also just as useless against the vision that was gripping me.

"Alice! Alice what is it?" Jasper begged frantically as I continued to scream and clutch at my head. My eyes were closed but I could still see the blood, still hear the shrill maniacal laughter ringing in my ears. I was so filled with pain and hatred. I shook as foreign emotions tore through me and rendered me helpless.

"Alice!" Edward screamed from beside me. I hadn't felt him approach. I was too caught up in my own head. He didn't come out of his room very often but from the tone of his voice I knew he was seeing what I saw. I wished I could protect him from this as his pain and guilt would make my own look negligible but I wasn't strong enough. I could barely endure what I was seeing let alone shield my thoughts.

"What is it, Edward? What's wrong with her?" Jasper asked desperately. And with one word Edward managed to explain what I couldn't even think to express. Maybe it was the tone of his voice.

"Bella," his voice was empty, dead, so full of grief, I ached for him.

It took a few minutes but eventually the vision ended and I could collect myself again. I let Jasper pull me onto the couch with him but even he couldn't sooth me. I looked to Edward who was watching me with a mixture of remorse and anger. I knew just how he felt.

"How long Alice?" He asked but I could tell he didn't really want to know the answer.

"I don't know," I whispered with a trembling voice. My eyes were stinging with the tears they could never shed.

"We have to go! We have to save her!" Edward declared resolutely.

"I know," I sobbed as Jasper pulled me tighter into his arms.

"Would one of you PLEASE tell the rest of us what the hell is going on!" Emmett moaned good naturedly. I looked to Edward but could see he was already miles away, in Forks.

"Bella...I saw her being...being...tortured and ...raped by...by...Victoria and Laurent," I sobbed as I clung to Jasper's shirt. The collective gasp hung in the air. I looked around at the faces of my family. They were all here and all just as solemn now they understood the tragedy before us.

It was Carlisle who broke the silent tension, "We will leave immediately. We can return to Alaska later to clear out the house and the house in Forks is all ready for us. The rest of the plans can be made on the drive there. Let's go, Bella needs us."

Bella's POV

It was a gloomy day but that was normal for Forks. I practically rolled out of bed as I tried to force myself to get moving. I had a big day ahead of me but all I seemed to want to do was go back to sleep. I had been having a wonderful dream and I hated to see it end. It was only in my sleep I let myself think of _him._ It had been four long and trying years since that day in the woods when he broke my heart. I could honestly say that I wasn't the same person anymore but I still loved him. I knew I always would.

Sighing I pulled on my clothes, a pair of jeans and a red shirt that was still lying on my chair where I dumped it last night, and headed downstairs. Charlie had already left for the station so the house was quiet. It was nice not having to scurry around trying to find something to do to end the silence anymore. I was used to being alone now and I was fine with it. There was still a part of me deep inside that ached but I had bigger problems now and I had learnt not to dwell on what could have been. Jake had helped me a lot with that and I owed him more than I could ever repay. He was a true friend and I knew without a shadow of doubt that I would not have survived the last four years without him.

I knew Jake had wanted more from me and eventually even I had admitted that I loved him but it hadn't been enough. My heart wasn't really mine and Jake had let me go. We were still easy friends and I saw him every day. He was a big part of my life as were all the wolves. They had tried to talk me into moving to La Push but I had decided to stay with Charlie. He didn't have anyone else and it made me feel a little more normal this way.

The phone rang and I knew before answering who it would be.

"Hey Bells, good luck for today. I will see you tonight at the warehouse so we can celebrate." My heart warmed and I felt some of my nerves fade at hearing his husky voice.

"Thanks Jake. I am looking forward to partying hard and letting go of all this stress." He laughed, "You'll do great!" We said our goodbyes and I headed out to my brand new Chevy. It was the replacement for my old truck which had died a year ago. I was earning enough money now that I could afford any car I wanted but I had decided to stick with a truck as anything else would just feel weird.

Two hours later, I was parking up outside the bookstore in Seattle. The crowd of people waiting outside was beyond daunting but I took a few deep breaths and got out. As soon as they saw me the screams started. I smiled and waved as two security guards came running from the front of the store to escort me inside.

Once I was seated at my table the marathon began. I hated this part of my job. It was always the same. I loved writing; being a successful novelist had a lot of perks. I was free to work when I wanted and the money was great. I had travelled a lot and it was nice having people appreciate your work but I was quiet person and being in the spotlight still made me a nervous wreck, even after two years.

"Chillax," Tom said in his thick New Orleans drawl as he squeezed my hand comfortingly. "You'll be fine, Cher." I smiled at him and turned to greet the next fan in the long long line. Tom was my manager and he had become a very good friend over the last couple of years. We spoke mostly on the phone as he only flew up for these parades but he was always full of support and comfort when I needed it. Most of all, he was understanding and he made sure that there was a limit of time I had to travel when we signed a book deal.

I had six books out and my latest book was about to be released on Saturday. I already had talk shows begging for interviews but Tom had been putting them off for me. I would have to do a few eventually but for now I just had this one last signing to endure.

All of my novels were love stories and I still cringed every time someone asked me where my inspiration came from. I told them the lie that it was every girls dream to have such a love life and the question was forgotten with a light chuckle. The truth was known to only a select few...my stories were what happened when you didn't get dumped in the woods. Every hero was based on Edward and every heroine was what I wished I could have been. I supposed that it was the outlet for my forgotten dreams that had stopped my nightmares occurring every night like they used to. That was another thing I had to thank Jake for.

He had been the one to give me the note book and pen. He told me I needed to write down my thoughts and feelings rather than holding everything in. I hadn't been able to write about myself but I had ended up filling the note book. He then encouraged me to try and sell my work. It took time but eventually I found an agent who was interested and Tom had quickly got me my first publishing contract. The rest was history.

"Izzy!...um...I mean Miss Bennet," the short girl said bashfully as she greeted me with wide-eyed awe and excitement. I smiled up at her as I signed the books she handed me. I had being writing under a pseudonym based on my favourite fictional character Lizzy Bennet, something Jake used to tease me mercifully. The name combined with my refusal to have my picture taken had helped me gain some privacy. Most people didn't know who I was and that was the way I liked it. I had been warned with my last three books hitting the best seller list at number one it was only a matter of time before I would be on TV but so far I had escaped the public eye.

"Hello," I said shyly as I handed the girl back her books.

"OH MY GOD! I love your books! 'Remember me' is my absolute favourite! All of my friends are going to be so jealous that I have met you. I can't wait for your new book, I have it pre-ordered!" She was practically squealing with her excitement and I felt my face blush at the attention.

"Thank you," I answered before she moved on and I was faced with the next one.

It was six hours later when I finally pulled into my driveway. My head was pounding from the noise of the crowd but the weight of stress was off my shoulders. I began to look forward to tonight when I would get to have fun with Jake and the boys. That was...until I got out of the truck and my stomach twisted in warning. There was someone in my house...I knew it instinctively but I couldn't tell who. Cautiously I opened the front door and was practically knocked down by Alice Cullen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously as I looked around my living room and saw all of the Cullen's staring back at me. I tried to avoid Edwards gaze as a mixture of emotions I had suppressed came to the surface.

It was Carlisle who answered me, "We need to talk."

Edward POV

I couldn't believe my own eyes. She was even more beautiful than I remembered her and her scent was pure heaven. I didn't even feel the burn anymore. I had suffered without her for too long. I could never crave her that way knowing what it was like to live without her. How had I ever left this perfect angel?

"What are you doing here?" She asked after a minute. She scanned the faces of my family but avoided my gaze. Her eyes dropped to the floor and I felt the swell of my guilt fill me. I couldn't blame her for hating me, I hated myself. I had been the biggest fool on the planet, as Alice had so kindly told me several times over the last four years. I knew only two things. I would never let Alice's vision come true and I would never leave her again. Even if she didn't want me back, I would find a way to watch her and keep her safe. I couldn't leave again, I didn't want to. I was lucky that my family supported me. They had missed Bella too and were almost as eager to get her back as I was.

"We need to talk," Carlisle's voice broke me out of my musings. Bella slumped her shoulders as if defeated and sighed heavily.

"I can't talk right now. I have to get ready to go out. I am already running late," she sounded apologetic and I felt the knife in my stomach plunge even deeper. Here we were tainting her life again after abandoning her for four years and she was sorry to tell us she needed to get on with her life.

Esme hugged her tightly and Bella looked up at my mother with a smile that spoke of how much she had missed her. "It is really important we talk to you Bella. We won't take long," Esme sounded pleading.

"I'm sorry, I can't right now. How about I come to your house on my way out? I can be there in about an hour and that way I won't be late." I wanted to scream my protest but my voice caught in my throat. I didn't have any right to tell her what to do and she was being more than reasonable.

"We look forward to seeing you then," Carlisle agreed with a knowing look at each of us. He was silently telling all of us but Alice to leave. His gaze lingered on me.

_I know you want to stay, Edward but we don't have any right to tell her what to do. It is only an hour and Alice can watch her to keep her safe._ I didn't respond but took a deep breath of that wonderful smell before obediently following them out of the house and into the woods.

Bella POV

I sat on my bed for a solid twenty minutes. They were back. I didn't know what to do. A part of me wanted to jump for joy, I had missed them all so much, but then I remembered and I was so full of anger it scared me.

I had wanted to sit and tell them all how much I had missed them and beg them to never leave again but I knew that would have been a mistake. I wasn't the foolish eighteen year-old I had been. I was twenty two and I had learned a lot of hard lessons. I could never blame or hate any of them for the things that had happened to me and if I was honest I didn't really blame them for leaving, even if it hurt. No, I was angry at myself for still loving them as much as I always had while knowing that to them I was nothing but a pet. I was angry that I cared when the wolves, who had saved me so many times and were my true family, were their enemies. I was angry because I was scared that their return would cause another melt down and undo years of hard work. I was angry because I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Forcing myself out of my gloomy thoughts I got up and began to get ready for my night. I suddenly needed to let my hair down even more than before.

Walking out of the house in tight leather pants and a slutty black leather halter top along with high heels and a red leather jacket made me feel so much better. It reminded me of the person I had become and I felt so much stronger. I decided I would take my bike rather than my truck. It was faster and I could use a quick getaway tonight. Plus, it had the added advantage of making me feel good no matter the shitty circumstances.

As soon as I hit the road I felt my mood lift. I was ready for anything.

Walking into the Cullen's was very strange. Carlisle met me at the door with a warm, welcoming smile and Esme led me into the living room where everyone was waiting. I felt like I was back at the bookshop on parade.

"So, how have you been Bella?" Esme asked affectionately.

"Fine," I answered rather briskly. I had no intention of telling them the hell I had lived over the last four years. "You?"

"We are all well, as you can see." I nodded glancing quickly at Edward and then stared down at my feet again when I saw he was watching me carefully.

"So what brings you..." I was cut off by Emmet's whistle.

"Damn Bella! You look hot!" He chuckled and the others joined him. I looked up and smiled at the big guy I had missed almost as much as Alice. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I told you I was going out tonight."

"Yeah but da-amn!" He said clicking his fingers.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked with actual curiosity. I had even missed her but her warmth surprised me.

"Um...I'm meeting friends," I hedged.

"What are you doing with yourself these days?" Alice asked. I could tell they were all holding something back but I couldn't tell what it was yet.

"I'm a writer," I replied. "Look, I am really happy to see you guys but I really _do_ have to get going so what did you want to talk to me about that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I looked to Carlisle for the answer as he always seemed to speak for the group. My question had changed the atmosphere in the room. I felt the chill of worry and fear in the air.

It was Alice who answered me. "I had a vision of you being attacked by Victoria. We came back to stop her from hurting you." For a full minute I couldn't speak. I felt my whole body stiffen at that name and my hands curled into fists automatically.

"That's why you're all here?" I asked with a sudden feeling of stupidity and dread. Of course that was why they came back. They didn't want to see me; they just wanted to protect me from the mess they saw themselves as responsible for. My heart sank.

"Yes," they replied in unison. I saw Esme move to hug me again but I stepped out of her grasp.

"Then I am sorry but you have wasted your time." I saw them all starting to argue but I held my hand up to indicate they should wait. I looked at Alice with a small smile. "I am sorry you had to see that, Alice, really I am but it wasn't the future. Your power must be expanding. That was the past. Victoria's dead." I began to walk away from their confused faces. They had come to save me. If I wasn't so disappointed I would have laughed. I didn't need saving, not now.

"Wait, what do you mean she's dead? How? Who killed her?" Emmett asked as he blocked my escape. I looked at his confused and troubled eyes sighing before I spoke.

"Three years ago, Victoria and Laurent came back for me." I heard them all hiss and felt a chill go down my spine at the sound. It was one I had come to be very familiar with three years ago. I turned back to look at them. I avoided Edward's dark eyes, which were so full of hate, and focused on Alice. "They took me out of my bed and for six months played with me in any way they could think of." I shuddered as I forced myself not to remember. I couldn't let myself remember those days, it was in the past now. "They were not just any vampires but members of the vetus veneficus. A society of magical creatures that serve the fae. The night my rescuers came for me they had been performing a sacred ritual to those they serve. I am still not sure why but in the fight the ritual found my blood and took away the binding spell. I got an instant shot of magic. Long story short...trouble finds me for a reason. I am not completely human. As it turns out I am descended from the leader of the fae. I suddenly had a whole load of powers and I knew how to use them. I watched as my friends killed Laurent and I burned Victoria to a crisp. I spent the next six months in hospital recovering and then I got on with my life. End of story. I'm fine, their dead and life goes on." I knew my story would be a shock, just like I knew I had missed out some pretty big things but I couldn't take their looks of pity. I walked out of the living room while they sat in stunned disbelief.

As I reached my bike I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. "Wait a minute, you mean to say you are strong enough to kill a vampire. No way! Prove it!" Emmett scoffed. I didn't turn around to look him in the face I simply flicked my wrist. He went flying through the air and landed about thirty feet away from us.

"I never said I was strong enough just powerful enough. Don't ever grab me like that again, Emmett, it's not safe." And I got on my bike and sped away into the night. So they knew...I just wanted to forget.

.

"Yo! Bells you're late!" Embry said as I climbed off my bike and began the walk into the warehouse. I could feel all the wolves flanking me as we entered. My tension began to drop as I let the beat of the loud music wash through me. The crowd parted like the red sea as we all made our way to the dance floor. Jake and Quil owned the place and the pack was a regular feature at 'warehouse'. It was the only club in a twenty mile radius of Forks. Half way between Forks and La Push it was a perfect location. Jake and Quil had cleared the place out and installed a state of the art sound system, a bar and some very comfortable leather couches. Two years later and it was a big success. I loved it here as I felt truly safe surrounded by my family. Technically, I owned the place too as I had given them the money to buy it and renovate it but I was a silent partner and still saw it as their place.

"So, how did it go?" Jake asked as he took my hands in his and began to dance with me. I could feel the warmth of the wolves all around me and they circled me. I was used to dancing with them all like this. It was hot and steamy but we all knew it didn't mean anything.

"Okay, Tom recons I will have to go to New York soon to do a talk show. He said he will buy me as much time as possible but I am just too successful for my own good." Jake laughed.

"I think you're crazy!" Paul stated, "I would love to be on TV if I could but you fight it like it's a death sentence." They all laughed at me and I smiled at them good naturedly. I was used to being their target and secretly I loved it. I loved that we were all so close and friendly.

"Leave her alone, Paul," Sam admonished. "She has enough things to worry about without adding to her list." I sighed knowing I couldn't hold back my news even if I wanted to.

"Speaking of which, the Cullen's are back," I blurted out hoping they would let it slide. I was never that lucky. The song ended and I felt several arms towing me to a couch where I was pushed down. I looked up at twelve pairs of eyes. They were angry and scared with arms folded and firm expressions.

"WHAT?" Jake growled at me. I could see him trembling but I knew he wouldn't change. He had wonderful control. It had been him that taught me to control my own powers at the beginning.

"When I got home today they were in my house waiting for me. Alice had a vision of Victoria and they all came to save me." Half of the wolves laughed darkly while the others growled ever deeper.

"A bit late!" Sam snapped.

"You guys don't need to worry," I quickly added trying to ease the tension. "I told them what happened and that they were wasting their time when I went over on my way here. That's why I was late. They will probably leave again. I just thought you should know." Looking into Jake's terrified eyes I realised I had made a mistake.

"YOU WENT TO THEIR HOUSE?" He screamed. I gulped as I noticed the crowd around us staring.

"Just to see what they wanted. It was fine." I assured him. He hung his head in his hands.

"Bella!" Embry and Quil moaned in unison.

"What?" I asked defensively. I couldn't see what I had done wrong. I knew the wolves hated the vampires- and for good reason-but it wasn't like I was in any danger.

"Are you getting back with him?" Sam asked me directly. I felt a little annoyed that I was being interrogated.

"No! Of course not!" I screeched not adding that it was because he didn't want me rather than I didn't want him.

"Then I see no need for us to continue this conversation. You told us as soon as you could and as you said, they will probably leave again soon anyway. Let's have fun." With that they all relaxed and moved back to the dance floor. All but Jacob.

He sat down next to me and took my hands in his. They were so warm. He was still my sun. I looked up into his dark eyes and brushed his long hair back behind his ear.

"You really don't need to worry, Jake. I promise." He didn't say anything but leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I knew that was his silent way of telling me he cared and that we were ok.

"Are we going hunting tonight?" Paul asked as he came over and handed me a drink. I smiled up at him with a wicked smirk.

"Of course." He smiled back at me evilly.

"Vampires?" I rolled my eyes and laughed. He never changed.

"No, that would break the treaty. Besides, do you really think I could keep control and watch that?" I asked reminding him of what would happen if he tried anything. He frowned down at me, "good point." I necked my drink and took his hand to go back to the dance floor. I wanted to let loose tonight.

Edward POV

I was frozen in more way than one. Stunned. Utterly stunned. The juxtaposition between my relief that she had survived and my grief that she had suffered were almost funny. The woman, for she was truly a woman now, I loved was even more amazing than she had been before. She was beautiful, powerful, strong and successful. I loved her with a fire that burned deep in my dead heart. I knew I had to get her back, somehow.

Watching her ride away on a motorbike was like having some wicked fantasy played out before me. I lusted for her but was also annoyed at her recklessness. We all followed her through the woods as she raced the bike like a suicide junkie. She pulled up at a club and walked in like she owned the place. For all I knew, she did.

"WOW! This place stinks!" Emmett moaned as Alice and Jasper hissed. We could all smell the stench of wet dog that clung to the air like a blanket. If it hadn't been for my family holding me back I would have raced inside and pulled Bella out. She was mixing with WEREWOLVES! Had she lost all her sense!

"This way," Alice led us to the roof where we could see inside through the skylight. I was thankful for my vampire sight as I watched the crowded dance floor.

"What is she doing?" Alice groaned and I could tell from her thoughts that she was as frustrated by Bella's behaviour as I was.

"Getting pissed by the look of it," Emmet replied with awe in his voice. "Looks like little sis has finally learnt how to party." I snarled and felt Jasper's wave of calm control my already hot temper. My eyes didn't leave Bella's face as I watched with a tight jaw and clenched fists. She was not only mixing with wolves but she was dancing with them in a way that spoke of her affection and intimacy with them. I was horrified at the thought of one of them touching her let alone...

I had to get her back!

My thoughts drifted back to her quick and obviously incomplete account. _'They took me out of my bed and for six months played with me in any way they could think of._' What had happened to my sweet angelic Bella? It took her six months to recover enough to leave hospital? I tried to ignore the misery that washed over me. It was my entire fault! I had left to save her but instead I had dammed her. What had they done? I had to find out. I had to know everything she had suffered so I would know exactly what I would have to make up for. I would, if it took me all of eternity, I would find a way to make it up to her. I would win her forgiveness.

"So, let me get this straight. We come dashing back to Forks to jump in and rescue Bella from Victoria but she is already dead. Instead, Bella is practically lap dancing with a pack of werewolves, riding bikes and getting ridiculously drunk. Well at least we got one thing right," Rosalie scoffed.

"What are you talking about Rose?" Esme asked with worry and grief clear in her expression. She felt for the daughter who had been missing for far too long.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rosalie's tone confused me and I could see her looking at me through her thoughts. I tore my gaze away from the dance floor and looked at my sister. She was giving me a poignant stare. "Bella needs saving just not from Victoria. The girl is in pain and I wouldn't be surprised to find out she has done some stuff to make what we've seen look like child's play on the stupidity scale." We all just looked at her, waiting for more.

"What makes you think she's in pain?" Jasper asked perplexed. "I couldn't feel anything from her."

"What did you feel from her?" Carlisle questioned and from his thoughts I could tell he was trying to hide his suspicions from me.

"Well...nothing. I have never felt anything like it. It was if she wasn't even there."

"What's happening, Carlisle? I can't see her, Jasper can't feel her and Edward can't hear her. What is she?"

"I'm not sure but if I had to guess it would be fair to say Rosalie is right. Bella needs us more now than ever."

Bella POV

I was so drunk that I could barely see straight. Laughing like a school girl, Jake carried me out of the warehouse. It had to be getting to three in the morning but the club was still going strong.

He carried me to the car that I always kept here for occasions just like this. I had really enjoyed the night and for a few short hours I had forgotten everything. I had just been Bella...a girl who wanted to party. It didn't take the pain away or fill the hole inside me but it made everything a little easier. I snuggled into the warm chest as he lowered me into the Porsche and took off to the clearing. I knew the pack wouldn't be far away just like I couldn't curl up and sleep peacefully no matter how much I longed to. I had a job to do.

It took us no more than five minutes to reach the clearing in the woods but in that time I managed to focus my energy and sober up completely. A neat trick but it only meant I would have to get drunk again later.

"Ready Bells?" Jake asked as he turned off the ignition and looked down at me with dark, knowing eyes. It didn't matter how hard I tried, Jake could always see through me. He was never fooled by my smiles or laughter, he could see the pain I was in and he had appointed himself as my shoulder to cry on.

"Always," I lied getting out of the car and stretching. I usually revelled in hunting but tonight I felt the strange tugging on my heart that indicated I wasn't far from having another 'episode'. I sighed knowing it didn't change anything.

Jake leapt out of the car and ran to the trees so he could phase. As he neared them I could see the rest of the pack prowl gracefully forward, stopping right beside me. I could identify them all, even in this form and I counted them as family. They purred deep in their chests as they each nudged me to show their loyalty and affection. I felt a little better hearing the deep rumbling sound. I wasn't alone. At least I could be thankful for that.

Suddenly, Quil and Embry began to growl protectively. I whipped around to see what had startled them. I could feel the whole pack behind me, growling and ready to pounce but I was taken aback at the sight of the Cullens standing in a defensive posture on the other side of the clearing. The moonlight washed over them and my heart skipped a beat as I took in their beauty. I had missed them so much. The joy quickly turned to grief as I remembered how I had been left and what I had gone through since they had abandoned me. Clearly I didn't mean much to them but what were they still doing here?

"Bella? We mean you and the wolves no harm," Carlisle's voice was just as calm and sure as ever.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in much more hostile tone than I had intended. I hated to admit it to myself but their being here frightened me. They could get hurt and I would never forgive myself if that happened.

"We need to talk to you," Esme pleaded. Instinctually I took a step forward and then remembered and stepped back.

"No. You have to leave, now!" I demanded locking down my face so I didn't show any of the misery I was feeling.

"But-" I didn't let Alice say anything else.

"NO!" I screamed. "YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT ME! I was catatonic for three months. I tried to kill myself six times. I was tortured and raped over and over again for six months. I spent two months in a coma and four months barely able to move in a hospital bed. I don't hate you like I should, God knows I love you too much to ever hate any of you, but that doesn't mean I want to have anything to do with any of you. GO AWAY!" I didn't even get a chance to take in their pained and hurt expressions before one of the wolves howled. It was too late. They were here and the Cullens were going to see exactly what I was.

"Sam you take point at my back while I play. Jake don't even think about getting in the way!" I yelled as I ran to the middle of the clearing away from the wolves. Turning back to look at the Cullens I shot a bolt of blue energy at them. It quickly spread forming a shield that surround the whole family. "And you, stay out of my fight!" I ordered knowing full well they had no choice as I had frozen them where they stood.

I just had time to manifest my knives when the first group appeared out of thin air. They were tall and muscular like all the others of their kind. Bald and tattooed head to toe in red and black tribal markings, their yellow eyes were the real tell. They were fury demons. Unlike vampires they didn't kill to live, they killed for fun and they left nothing behind. One bite and they would consume your blood, life and very soul. Once they were done your body would turn to ash under their hands. They were true evil and it was up to me to destroy them. They were my brothers after all. My family...my responsibility.

I felt the burn as one grabbed my shoulders while another punched me in the stomach. I cried out before calling out to the sky for my powers. I felt my eyes change as the magic flowed through me.

"Let's dance mother fuckers!" I yelled before kicking them to the ground and blasting them with lightning bolts. They didn't stay down for long. Flipping up to their feet they began to circle me. I wasn't scared. I had killed hundreds of them. Five I could take blindfolded. As if they could read each other's minds they dived in unison. They caught nothing but air.

Laughing, I decided to toy with them some more. "You will have to be faster than that!"

"Oh, sister, we look forward to teaching you your place!" One of them growled at me.

"Sorry, I forgot _brother,_" I spat the word. "I am your slave and should get down on my hands and knees begging you to take pity on my pathetic half human form. FUCK. YOU!" He dove for me again but I counted each of his blows with my own. It must have looked like something out of a Lord of the Rings movie as they attacked and I defended.

I killed the first one with a clean strike to his heart. The second was taken by a slash to his throat (which covered me in his black blood-can anyone say eww!) The last three proved much more tricky. They were expert fighters and I knew I would only beat them with magic. I hated using magic to kill as it made me so weak afterwards but I didn't have any other choice. Sighing I blasted them with raw magic. They flew into the air and evaporated before they hit the ground.

I felt myself shaking already but I wasn't done yet. Walking to the two corpses I threw a fire ball on them and watched as the flames consumed them into nothing. I felt the tears flow down my cheeks as I looked up at the starry night and let go.

Light flooded the clearing as my powers spread and hunted out any other demons in the area. I felt six more evaporate before I grew too weak and my knees gave way under my weight.

Curling up in a ball I sobbed as the episode began. I wanted to die.

Chapter 6

Jacob POV

I didn't think before I phased back into my human form and dashed to her side. I didn't even care that I was still naked. She was already cold and her sobs had her shaking so hard it looked like she was having a fit.

"Don't you dare give in, Bella!" I warned, "You promised me, remember. You can't give up. Come back to me, come back, Bells." I begged. Why hadn't she told me she was getting close to an episode. I never would have let her hunt tonight...that was probably why she didn't tell me.

"How is she?" I looked up to see the concerned faces of my pack. It was Sam who had asked the question. They knew as well as I did what this meant. The first time this had happened she had been in a coma for a week and bed bound for close to a month. She had told us all after that she could feel how easy it would have been to let it take her and just drift away into death's waiting arms. I could see in her face that what she was really saying was that was what she wanted to do. I had made her promise right there, in front of everyone, that she would never again give up. She had to fight. She had to live.

"It hurts, Jake. It hurts so much," she breathed the words out between sobs. Her eyes were firmly closed as she tried to control the pain that was consuming her from the inside out. I held her face knowing the warmth of my touch could bring some small amount of comfort. For this girl I would do anything.

"I know, Bells. I know it does honey but you have to fight it. Fight it. We are all here for you, baby. You're not alone. Were here and we will never leave you so you have to fight for us." She nodded in answer right before the pain became too much and she was forced to let out the scream she had been holding in.

"Can't you do anything for her?" I snarled at the sound of the leech. How dare they be here and see her like this. They had done this to her!

Jumping to my feet I stalked towards them. They still stood on the far side of the clearing watching with wide eyes as if they cared. I felt my brothers behind me but surprisingly they didn't try to stop me.

"CAN I DO ANYTHING?" I hissed, "YEAH! I CAN KILL THE ONES WHO BETRAYED HER!" That was when I felt Sam's hands on my shoulders. I knew it was him because the others would never have been strong enough to hold me back.

"Don't, Jake, Bella would never forgive you. She needs you, brother." If he had said anything else I never would have been able to keep control and stand back but knowing what he said was true I let him pull me towards the others. Embry had Bella cradled in his lap as Paul stroked her hair lovingly. Seth was humming and Leah was stroking her hand. They loved her so much and right now they felt as helpless as I did. She was lost to us until she found the strength to fight her way back.

"Carlisle, can't we help her? We have to DO something!" I heard the bastard's voice and it made my blood run hotter than usual but I ignored him and focussed on Bella.

"Come on, Bells. Come back, please honey." At my words she stopped shaking and went limp. Embry looked up at me afraid as her heart beat grew quieter until it could barely be heard.

"NO! DAMMIT BELLA!" I screamed kneeling down and taking her into my arms. Embry gave her up willingly. "Don't you fucking die on us! If you die then they win. They win, Bella, do you want them to win?"

"No, Jake, I don't want them to win," her voice was weak and scratchy but I didn't care. I kissed her forehead as she opened her eyes and tried to hide her pain with a small smile.

"Man, you really had me worried there, B," Jared laughed.

"Sorry," she whispered trying to sit up but too weak to even lift her head on her own. She looked into my eyes and I could see the fear there. "It's getting worse. I..I don't think I can fight it much longer." It amazed me that she could sound so worried...for me. Here she was an inch form death telling me she thought she was going to die in a way none of us understood and she was saying it because she was worried for me.

"We will find a way, I promise. Just...try to hang on until we find a way out." Closing her eyes I knew she would be asleep soon so I stood and headed for home. Charlie would be worried if she didn't come home. He was used to her having a 'seizure' by now so I didn't have to worry about a cover story.

Third person

The Cullens couldn't believe what they were seeing as Jacob black walked off with Bella tucked away in his embrace. Jasper and Emmett were still thinking about the fight now the immediate danger seemed to be gone. Bella had seriously kicked ass and neither of them had ever imagined anything like it. They were full of a new found respect for their baby sister. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rose were preoccupied with Bella herself. They knew she was in pain but it was still unclear exactly what was happening. Carlisle suspected that Bella was more powerful than even she realised as ancient tales of magical beings and sacred rituals played around in his mind. Esme was just in pain. She had missed her darling daughter so much and had been so pleased to get her back after so long but it seemed the reunion was to be short as her daughter remained lost to her. She just wanted to love her children and protect them but where Bella was concerned she had always been so helpless. Alice was trying desperately to get a vision so she could understand but the harder she tried the more frustrated she became. She could still hear the accusation in her sister's voice as she told them to leave. She was so full of regret for abandoning her the way she had. And to know that everything she had seen with Victoria had really happened. How had Bella even survived? Six months...six months of that! It was unthinkable. Her eyes stung with the tears she couldn't shed but desperately needed to purge.

Edward fell to his knees as he watched the space where Jacob had stood with Bella moments ago. He longed to run after them and do anything he could to save his love, to protect her, care for her but he was not needed. He was unwanted. He didn't blame her for banishing them. They had betrayed her and she had paid a terrible price for their mistakes. She had suffered, was still suffering, because he had been a fool. He had destroyed the thing he cared for most in the universe.

"_YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT ME! I was catatonic for three months. I tried to kill myself six times. I was tortured and raped over and over again for six months. I spent two months in a coma and four months barely able to move in a hospital bed. I don't hate you like I should, God knows I love you too much to ever hate any of you, but that doesn't mean I want to have anything to do with any of you. GO AWAY!"_

He played it over and over in his mind. Suicide, rape, torture, coma, catatonic...so much suffering there was no way he could ever make it right. He wanted to kill himself to save her from any more suffering on his behalf but he would never do that. It would do no good. Bella would still suffer and his family would suffer too. Only alive could he help, however little. He had to help her. Looking up into the eyes of his father he forced the words out of his mouth. Carlisle would know what to do.

"We have to help her. What can we do?" The sad look he got in return was far from comforting. Carlisle didn't know what to do.

"She obviously doesn't want to talk to us, Edward. I think the best way to help her would be to speak with her father and offer help that way. Maybe if we can gain her trust she will open up to us again." Edward could tell Carlisle was as pleased with that plan as he was.

"But Charlie hates me! He hated me before I don't want to even imagine what he thinks of me now."

"It's the only way, Ed," Emmett said holding out his hand to aid his brother to his feet. Edward took the offered hand and let him pull him up.

"No, it isn't." Alice's pixie voice was fierce.

"What did you see Alice?" Esme asked sounding desperate.

"I know how we can get to Bella."

"How?" All the Cullens asked simultaneously.

"We kidnap her!"

"Alice, that is the dumbest plan I have ever heard!" Rosalie scolded.

"It is a little extreme," Jasper conceded while cringing under the death glare of his wife.

"And absolutely out of the question!" Carlisle retorted. "We have caused the poor girl enough harm without taking her against her will."

"It's not like we are going to hurt her!" Alice pleaded, "We just need to speak with her and get her to see us again so we can help her."

"And how exactly do we get her to trust us after kidnapping her?" Rosalie hissed. Alice looked to Edward for support. She knew he would understand her desperate need to do whatever it took to help her friend.

"I think Carlisle is right," Edward held his hand up to indicate he wasn't done as Alice hissed at him. "I don't like it either but if we kidnap her she will never trust us again and you know what her temper is like."

Throwing her hands up in the air she spat the words out, "fine, what do we do now?"

"I will call the hospital and Charlie. Then we see where we stand." Carlisle only hoped that his fears were unfounded because if Bella was what he thought then she was going to need more help than any of them could provide her. The poor girl didn't deserve any of this but good people never did, it didn't make the world any less cruel.

Chapter seven

Bella's POV

I woke to the distant sound of Charlie shouting. My head was so foggy that it took me a while to come around enough to make out the words. He wasn't so far away, only in the hall. He was shouting at someone at the front door while I lay resting on the couch in the living room. Jake had put me here last night as it was easier for everyone to look after me downstairs than it was in my room. I would probably be here for a few days but I knew the pack would look after me. They always did.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!" I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. My vision was still a little fuzzy too but I knew it would clear in a few minutes. It was the physical weakness and the pain that I really couldn't stand when I got like this. The shrink Charlie had forced me to see after being kidnapped had called it a 'minor psychotic episode'. He had told me that the amount of pain and abuse I had suffered would leave me subject to moments where I couldn't control the pain. My added powers meant that those 'episodes' were deadly. Sometimes I really hated my life.

"We only want to talk to her, Charlie."

"TALK TO HER! TALK TO HER! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE HAVING A LAUGH IF YOU THINK I WILL LET ANY OF YOU NEAR HER!" The sound of Charlie's rage worried me. He had never been the healthiest person and he was just the right age for a heart attack, like Harry.

"Dad?" I called and cringed at how weak my voice sounded even to me. I sounded more like a lost little kitten than a half demon, half fairy, human mix that still had me reeling with its complexity.

Charlie came running into the living room looking red cheeked and flustered. His eyes were betraying the worry his face was attempting to mask.

"How you feeling, Bells?"

"Erm, not great really. Who is at the door? Who were you yelling at?" As I spoke I tried to sit up but I couldn't hold even the weight of my head so I sighed in frustration before falling back in defeat.

"No-one. It's nearly eight so Jake will be down to visit soon. Do you need anything before I have to go to work?" I wasn't an idiot and I knew my father pretty well so there was no way I was buying that one.

"Tell them to come on through. I'll talk to them."

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Charlie screamed before sitting down next to me with fear etched in his face.

Reaching out to place my shaking hand on his knee I reassured him. "Don't worry, dad. I am going to be fine. Like you said, Jake will be here soon I just need to speak with them for a few minutes. Please, I promise you they will leave as soon as Jacob arrives." Looking at his watch I could tell he was willing Jake to arrive sooner rather than later but he knew he had no argument. I was an adult and he was already running late for work.

"Ok Bells but if you need anything, anything at all you just give me a call." I nodded with a faked smile as he kissed my head and headed out the door without another word.

"I am surprised you agreed to speak with us," Carlisle said in a poor attempt to hide the gasps from the Cullen clan. I knew what they were seeing. I looked like I was a breathing corpse...felt like it too but they didn't need to know that.

"I owe you all an apology. I am so sorry for what I said to you last night. It was so unfair to scream at you like that. I was just so scared that you would get hurt and so angry at myself for letting my emotions affect me. I missed you all so much and you have to know I never blamed any of you for what happened to me. I am so grateful for the short time we knew each other but things are so different now. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am." They looked down at me with a mixture of disgust and confusion written plainly on their faces.

"Bella, you owe us no apology. You were right, we left you, we betrayed you and for that we are truly sorry," Esme assured me. She kneeled down on the floor beside my head and stroked back my hair from my face.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Jasper asked in his southern drawl. I got the feeling he felt guilty for more than just leaving. He was asking me to forgive that terrible birthday four years ago.

"No, Jasper, I can't forgive any of you something which never needed forgiveness in the first place. You did nothing wrong. I understood why you left." I glanced up at Edward who was stood beside Carlisle not two feet away from me. "Edward was right; I was never good enough for you. I always knew that."

"WHAT?" Alice and Rosalie screamed at the same time.

"What did you tell her Edward?" Emmett growled seemingly as angry as the others. Confused, I looked around at their changing expressions. Edward stepped back from the hostility of his family while they glowered at him.

"He didn't really tell you that you're not good enough, did he?" Jasper asked outraged to the extreme. If I hadn't been fighting demons for years I would have said he looked frightening.

"I had no choice! She wouldn't let me go! I had to lie; don't you think I hate myself for it?"

"I can't believe you would be so stupid, so...so...cruel!" Rosalie hissed at her brother. "How can you have spent the last four years grieving when you did that?"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." None of this made any sense to me. Edward did what he had to. Why were they getting angry at him?

They all looked at Edward who didn't say anything. He seemed as stuck for words as I was right now. Eventually Carlisle spoke.

"I think what we need to tell you, Bella, is that we are all very sorry for leaving because we see you as part of our family. We all," here he gave a pointed look at Edward before turning back to me, "love you very much and we want to be a part of your life again. Edward lied that day because he thought it best if you live a normal human life away from vampires but clearly that has been a mistake we have all paid for, you most of all. We are so very sorry and beg your forgiveness. Please give us a chance to prove to you our loyalty to you." I couldn't believe it. I simply could not believe it. I must be dreaming again. I had wanted to hear those words too much but had long since given up hope. For the briefest of moments the pain left my body and I was just me again. Then it came crashing back down.

"FUCKING BLOOD SUCKERS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" It wasn't the voice I was expecting but it brought me back to my senses just as assuredly. Leah was standing behind the couch with a feral snarl twisted on her face.

"Where's Jake?" I asked too tired and weak to bother with the rest.

"Hunting. We picked up a new trail this morning and thought it was best not to disturb you. I volunteered to look after you as I knew you would want a shower this morning. I did NOT expect to find these stinking..."

"LEAH!" I admonished, "Be nice!" She folded her arms over her chest but didn't say anything else.

"We should leave," Carlisle said but none of them made any move to go. "Is there anything at all we can do for you Bella?" I smiled up at the kind doctor who I would always see as a second father.

"I'm fine."

"PAH! Yeah right! Can you even move today? I bet you will be in the wheelchair for at least a week. You are NOT _fine,_ B." I scowled at Leah's in your face truth. She was right but I hated feeling weak and she knew that.

"Why-"Alice started to ask but stopped herself and looked at Carlisle unsure.

"Why am I so weak?" She nodded and the pain in her eyes made me ache even more.

"It's my magic. I am really powerful but my magic drains me when I do certain things and I get these 'episodes' sometimes. We think it has something to do with-" Leah clamped her hand over my mouth to stop me saying anymore. I sighed but didn't try to fight her. I knew the wolves would never trust vampires but I trusted the Cullens. I just owed the wolves more.

"You really _kicked ass_ last night, though. Do you do that often?" Emmett asked lightening the mood instantly. I smiled fondly at him.

"Every night I can!" He grinned so wide I thought his face might break.

"Oooh yeah! I so want to get in on that action!" Rosalie hissed while the others shook their heads.

"NO! You are not, under any circumstances to fight them. It's my fight! MINE!" I pleaded trying to convey my panic in those words. The thought of any of the Cullens fighting demons was too much for me to handle right then. It was bad enough that the wolves insisted on helping me.

"Arrrh! You can't have all the fun, little sis."

"Oh yes I ca-" My hand flew to my head as my vision drifted to a faraway place. The pain in my body roared and I felt like I was being torn into a million pieces.

"B?"

"Bella?" My visitors all asked at once.

"No, JAKE!" I screamed trying to sit up even though I wasn't strong enough and I still couldn't see.

"No, B. Stay down and I will call for help." I felt Leah's hot hand pushing me down by my shoulder.

"No time," I gasped before teleporting out to the clearing.

I arrived in the woods on my hands and knees. I could feel the twelve demons surrounding me and I knew Jacob was close but I couldn't see him. I closed my eyes and focused with the last of my strength. The power spread quickly leaving nothing but screams hanging in the air.

"BELLA NO!" Jake roared right before I felt the sharp sting shoot into my back. I blinked a few times trying to push away the pain and focus my mind but it was no good. The blackness took me and I was grateful for the escape.

Third person POV

Jacob ran faster than he ever had before as he tried to get Bella home. He knew the medical kit she kept in her room would be her only hope as her eyes remained fixed shut and her heartbeat faltered. He did not expect the family of vampires to be waiting for him but for once he didn't care about the bloodsuckers. Bella was all that mattered.

He had been following the scent of one demon but found himself outnumbered. It had been a trap. They had him surrounded and just as he was saying his goodbyes Bella had appeared and taken the knife meant for him.

"I tried to stop her, Jake, I swear I did but she wouldn't listen. What happened?" Leah asked as she collected the bandages and padding while Jacob gathered the defibrillator.

The vampires looked on in horror as they watched the wolves work. Carlisle tried to assist them several times but was met with fierce growls. Jasper fleetingly noticed that the scent of Bella's blood no longer appealed to him despite its pleasant fragrance. It was like a sweet perfume that was enjoyable but not appetizing.

Edward struggled to stay out of the way as his worst nightmare unfolded right before him. The agony was only just over shadowed by the regret and self-loathing as he repeated over and over the words of suffering Bella had uttered. Raped, tortured, coma, suicide, catatonic. What had he done to her?

"I don't understand. Why isn't she regenerating?" Leah cried as Jake cleaned her wound ready to be bandaged.

"She's too weak. She doesn't have the strength yet. I think she was right, she is getting worse. I think our time is running out." The grief in his eyes was haunting and the Cullens couldn't help but be moved by his devotion to their precious Bella.

"Carlisle her heart!" Esme gasped. The slow thumping became so faint even the vampires struggled to hear it but Jacob didn't look at them.

"It will stop in a minute and then we can fix her," he said with authority.

"You've done this before." It wasn't a question but Carlisle was just as surprised.

"You could say that. It's the only way to shock her body back into itself when she's this far gone."

They watched silently as Jacob's words came to pass. First her heart stopped and the quiet in the room was as loud as a scream. Then, the defibrillator jolted her body back into action. Everyone breathed a quick sigh of relief at the restarting of her heart but the repose was short.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Leah asked panicking in a very uncharacteristic fashion. "She usually wakes up by mow."

"I don't know. She is regenerating though, look." The vampires all leaned a little closer to see as Bella's bloody wound slowly sealed itself until there was nothing but a faint scar left on her skin. A human probably wouldn't even notice.

"!" Bella screamed in a sickening shriek before her whole body began convulsing.

"Bells, you're safe honey. You're safe. Come back to me," Jacob whispered into her ear as he softly brushed his fingers along her jaw.

Sitting bolt upright Bella snapped back into reality and promptly began sobbing in Jacob's arms as he stroked her hair.

"He's coming, Jake." At her frightened words Jacob's embrace grew tighter. The vampires grew even more tense and anxious. Leah growled.

"We won't let him have you, B. You're ours."

"Who is coming?" Alice asked getting frustrated at not knowing already.

Bella's answer was short and full of the dread she felt, "The Master."

Alice POV

It had been a whole week since that dreadful day at Bella's house. She would still see us, even Edward, as long as there was a wolf there also. I think that was more due to the wolves than Bella herself and we were just glad to see her at all. She was so weak that she could only just sit up by herself. The wolves seemed to be taking pretty good care for her and we were helping now too. It was great to have my best friend, my sister, back but it wasn't perfect. We were all annoyed that she wouldn't tell us anything. She refused to talk about 'the Master' or why she was so afraid. The wolves wouldn't tell us anything either and they were surprisingly good at hiding their thoughts from Edward.

Edward came with me every day to sit with Bella but he rarely said anything. Bella didn't even look at him half the time and I knew how much Edward was longing to speak to her alone. He never said it but we all knew how much he was hurting seeing Bella so weak and fragile because of what she had become in his absence. He also had to deal with his ridiculous jealousy every time Jacob Black was near. It was plain to the rest of us that Bella held no romantic interest in the dog but Edward was convinced their intimacy was due to underlying feelings of affection. He had planned to ask her today if he could speak with her alone. I was both excited and terrified. I couldn't see what would happen because of this stupid block where Bella was concerned and while I prayed she would say yes and I could get my sister back what if she rejected him?

"Alice, are you ready to go?" Edward called impatiently as I headed down the stairs where he was waiting for me.

Edward POV

This was it. I had finally had enough of waiting and guessing. I was going to ask Bella to speak with me alone and let fate lead us wherever she may. I could not sit back and do nothing one moment longer while my love lay in agony and the dog took care of her. If she loved him I would accept it, I had caused it, but I would not give up without a definite answer.

"Alice, are you ready to go?" I yelled up to my annoyingly slow sister. I wanted to get there and get this over with. She slinked down the stairs with a frustrated scowl on her beautiful face. It was nothing new; she was just showing her distaste at not being able to see the future.

"Come on," she said taking my hand and towing me to the garage. I let her drive as my mind ran over the million ways I could declare my love and regret. None of them seemed quite perfect but I knew I would find the words when I had my inspiration before me.

The drive was both fast and slow as I headed to possible damnation with a desperation to see my angel again. I missed holding her and watching her sleep. I missed kissing her and knowing that she was mine. I missed my love with a force that was crippling but I had no one to blame but myself. My suffering was miniscule compared with hers and mine was thoroughly deserved.

"Ewe, the dogs here again!" Alice grumbled as we got assaulted by the foul stench.

"Did you expect anything else?" I asked her unsurprised. Of course he would be here when I wanted her alone. Fate, it seemed, was still not a friend to us.

The enchanting smile she gave us as we entered the living room quickly wiped away any of my malcontent. She truly was the most beautiful creature on the planet.

"Hello Bella," I said softly enjoying the flush that reached her cheeks.

"Hello," she answered in a tired whisper. She looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. The dog scowled at us before leaning over my angel and kissing her forehead.

"See you later, Bells, remember what I said." I scoffed as he replayed the argument he had had with her. She had asked to be left alone with us and he had, eventually, agreed on the condition she call him the second she needed anything, became distressed or just wanted us to leave. Needless to say, he was not happy at her request.

"I remember, Jake. Just go and get some rest for me, I promise I will be fine."

"Sure sure," he gave us one last scowl before running from the room.

"Sorry about that. Jake's just a little overprotective of me, especially around vampires. I think I have convinced them to leave us alone for a bit. It was stupid them watching me when I am perfectly safe with you guys here." She pointed to the chairs beside her and Alice quickly pulled me down with her.

"We understand, Bella. How are you feeling today?" Alice chirped in that way only Alice can.

"Tired. I didn't get much sleep last night but other than that I am fine. I am getting sick of being stuck inside though. I miss moving around." She covered her mouth as she yawned and blinked twice as if forcing herself to stay awake.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Because," Bella replied petulantly. She gave us that look which screamed 'don't even ask because nothing on this earth will make me tell you'. Alice looked up at me for a moment.

_Edward ask her! Don't just sit there, this is the perfect chance. If you don't ask her I will!_ I smiled at her thoughts and nodded slightly.

"Bella, I would really like to talk to you alone for a moment. Would you mind if Alice went for a walk?" Bella looked at me, her brown eyes smouldering, and then looked at Alice. She frowned at us.

"I don't mind but I would appreciate it if you didn't have private conversations around me. I don't like it." I had forgotten how observant she could be. I smiled at her.

"Sorry, I will try to refrain."

"See you later, Bella," Alice said on her way out the door.

"So, what do you want to talk about Edward?"

Third person POV

"I wanted to tell you that four years ago I made the biggest mistake of my existence. I told a lie that caused untold pain to all those I love. I thought I was doing the right thing but I realise now what a fool I was and I prey, I beg that you can one day forgive me. I love you Bella. I always have and always will and I am so deeply repentant that I ever told you otherwise." He got down on his knees beside the couch so he could be near her.

"But why? How? You...you...I believed you!" The pain in her voice was a knife to his dead heart.

"I know," he gasped. "I was trying to protect you. I saw how much danger you were in around me, my family. I made them swear never to see or speak to you again. They love you too but I forced them to leave. I was so very wrong. I should have seen...I am so sorry Bella. I don't expect you to love me back, or even forgive me really, although that is what I hope for. I just needed you to know. I love you. I love you so much I don't know how to live without you and all those terrible things I said were nothing but an idiots attempt to protect the woman he loves."

Bella lay looking up into those amber eyes totally speechless. So much had happened, so much was happening. She wasn't the same person now but she loved him. She couldn't deny that much. No matter what else she was feeling she loved him and she always would.

"Say something Bella, please," he begged. It was that which broke her. Edward was the embodiment of strength and he should never beg. It tore at her heart.

"I love you, too. Always have, always will but I don't know where that leaves us. You hurt me and because you left I got hurt in ways I can't even really talk about. I want to be happy but I can't because how do I know you won't leave again? You left so easily and without even including me in the choice. How do I know I can trust you not to do it again? I would never survive it again. I didn't want to survive it the first time." She tried to hold them back but it was no good. The tears rolled freely down her cheeks. He brushed them gently away with his fingers before capturing her face in his hands.

"I know it will take time for you to trust me again but I DO love you, Bella. If you love me too then we have to make it work. Do you really want to push our love away? I can't be without you and I will do anything I have to to show you how devoted I am. I will NEVER leave you again. I couldn't. Tell me what to do; I am your servant Miss Swan." Something inside her screamed to trust him. She felt the love she had for him empowering her. It was the best she had felt in four long years and despite the part of her mind telling her to be careful she knew it was now or never. Life didn't wait and she certainly couldn't afford to wait.

"I don't want a servant, Edward. I want a partner, a friend, a lover. I want you, kiss me!" He paused only for the briefest of seconds as he processed what she was saying before he smiled the crooked grin she loved and kissed her passionately.

It was like no kiss they had ever shared before. It was hot and intense as their lips sought to tell of the love and devotion they each felt for the other. Edward's arms snaked around her waist so he could hold her body to his. Bella in return wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned in bliss as his tongue searched her mouth. The taste of him was divine. She didn't ever want to let him go.

Unfortunately, Alice had other ideas.

"Yey!" She squealed dashing across the room to hug her siblings. "I knew it would work. You two belong together!" She sang clapping her hands together.

"Go away, Alice!" Edward snapped but his smile told her he was only joking. Bella's laugh made his grin grow even wider.

"Not a chance. Bella doesn't want me to leave. Do you Bella? You don't want your best friend to leave, do you?" The innocent expression Alice shot Bella was enough to melt butter but Bella knew her well enough not to be fooled by her guilt trips.

"I love you Alice and I can't wait to go dancing with you when I finally get out of here but right now I want to talk to Edward. ALONE!" Sighing in defeat Alice stood and dramatically flung her arms in the air.

"Fine, but you certainly are taking me dancing. And you owe me a shopping trip too."

"Sure sure."

"What do you want to talk to me about love?" Edward asked as soon as Alice was gone.

"If we are back together then we need to get a few things straight. I need to know what's happened to you and your family while you were gone and you need to know a few things about me. Then," she sighed as if reluctant to continue, "We need to come to a clear understanding about how things will work between us. We can't afford to make any mistakes which means we need to communicate. We have to share and talk to each other so things can be decided together, as a couple."

"Agreed. My family were living in New York the whole time. It was business as usual although they were all pretty miserable without you. I was in Brazil for a year trying to stop the pain of being without you then my brothers came to get me. I have spent four years curled up in a ball praying you were happy and safe so I would have the strength to stay away another day. Then Alice had her vision and you know the rest. Your turn."

Taking a deep breath to steady herself Bella sat up. Edward sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap where she happily snuggled into his chest. "This going to be a bit long and complicated so I would appreciate it if you don't interrupt. I will answer any questions at the end."

"I have forever, take your time." Nodding she began to unpack the baggage that had been weighing her down for four long and painful years.

Bella's POV

"Well, when you left I tried to follow and ended up lost in the woods. I fell and pretty much became catatonic which is how I remained for three months. I wouldn't eat, sleep or talk. Charlie called Rene and they started talking about having me sent to a psychiatric hospital. That was when I realised how much I was hurting them. I tried to pull myself together enough to do the normal stuff. I went to school and work but I didn't see friends or do anything fun anymore. There was no point to anything. Then I started seeing Jake.

Jake numbed the pain and so I started seeing him every day. We would do stupid stuff like riding motorbikes and cliff diving. When he found out he was a wolf he tried to stay away from me. To protect me but it just made it worse. The pain took me harder than ever so I tried to kill myself. I tried to cut my wrists.

Charlie found me and rushed me to hospital. When Jake heard what had happened he came and explained everything. He helped me keep going. Victoria and Laurent were after me though and I couldn't stand the thought of them hurting others because of me. I tried to over dose, but Jake found me and gave me a good talking to.

I would like to say I listened but I was just in too much pain and I was too scared for him and the others. I jumped off a cliff. Again, Jacob saved me. Harry, one of Charlie's friends died that day of a heart attack and that made me see how much Charlie would hurt if I died so I swore not to do it again.

That, of course, was when Victoria took me. The two wolves guarding me were killed. She took me to a warehouse where I was tied up. I won't go into details because I don't remember all of it and what I do remember I want to forget but she used every way she could think of to hurt me. The worst was having Laurent rape me over and over. I hated feeling so weak and defenceless against them. I tried to kill myself twice more just to stop them hurting me.

When I saw Jake kill Laurent I was both happy and angry because I wanted to kill him myself.

After that first surge of power I ended up in a coma for two months but it wasn't an ordinary coma. I dreamt. I learnt who I was and how to fight. When I woke up in the hospital I was barely able to move but I still remembered everything I learnt.

That was when I started hunting. Jake insisted on helping me, he was even the one who told me to write everything down which ended up making me a world famous author and here I am." It was so hard to explain everything that had happened but I knew I had to get it out so he would understand what he was taking on. There could be no secrets among us.

"I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you." He pressed his cool lips to my neck making me shiver with delight.

"It wasn't your fault but you need to know."

"Yes...I suppose I do but you haven't told me everything. What did you learn? Who are you and where did you get your power? Who is the Master?" Just hearing the name made me tremble. Edward pulled me tighter into his chest and I buried my face in his shirt inhaling the sweet smell of him to try and rid myself of this fear.

"I learnt that Rene is really the daughter of the fairy king and Charlie is really the son of the demon Master. For lack of a better way to explain, my grandparents are God and Satan. At least in as much as fairies rule over paradise and demons over the torment dimension. The thing is, neither of them know who they are. You see, half of all magical children born don't have any active powers, they are human. That's how humans exist as life in itself is magical. Mum and dad were adopted like all non-magic children and raised human but they still are who they are so the combination made me. All it took was that small ritual and my power was unbound by my humanity. The demons want me to become one of them. The fairies are happy to let me be whatever I want to be. When I got my powers there was a side effect though. The average demon count is twenty a year but since my powers emerged there have been more than twenty a month. I think whatever reason they have for wanting me to be like them is getting close. My grandfather, the Master, is coming to collect me and he NEVER comes here. As for my powers, I am still learning them really. I don't know why I am in so much pain and I don't know why I get so weak when I use them to kill. All I know is I have to keep fighting because I can't end up one of them. I won't turn into a monster."

"And I promise I won't let you. I will protect you this time, I swear it. I love you too much to lose you again." He kissed me and I felt the pain in my body melt away.

"I love you too Edward. Now you know who I am and what I am fighting against." I sighed hating that things had to be so complicated I just wanted a happily ever after.

"It doesn't make any difference you know. I always knew who you were. What was it you said to me...it doesn't matter? It's too late." I laughed at that. He had been so angry when I said that to him all those years ago but now I was so happy to hear it.

Bella's POV

It took me another week to get back on my feet and even then I had to be careful as I was still pretty weak but it was the best week of my life. I spent all my time with Edward. Charlie and the wolves were not happy that we were back together but they loved me enough to see how happy he made me so they grudgingly accepted it.

I spent some time with the Cullens and some with the pack but Edward was always there. Charlie didn't even comment on him 'sleeping over' as we were 'grown ups' now not that we were doing anything anyway. It was a little difficult when Edward saw how bad my nightmares were. He blamed himself but it was nice having him there to comfort me. Nothing could chase the pain away or the bad memories like the cool embrace of Edward.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward murmured into my ear blowing cool air on my skin and making me hum with pleasure. We were still lying on my bed. Edward had insisted that I have a nap so I 'didn't get too worn out' tonight when we went to Warehouse. Alice had been bugging me all week for my promised night of dancing. It was only made worse when she found out I part owned the club. I had spent the day shopping for the 'perfect back on my feet outfit'.

"I was just thinking how much I am looking forward to tonight. I need a good night out with the man I love more than anything in the world." He smiled down at me.

"And you deserve one too. I still can't believe you suddenly like dancing though. You used to put up such a fight." He was teasing me. I just smiled up at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"What can I say? Jake's a _really_ good dancer." I tried to keep a straight face but the second Edward started growling I couldn't hold back the laughter. The evil glint in his eyes told me I was in for it but we were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hurry up and get ready! I want to go dancing and Bella needs to eat!" I laughed at the hysterical Alice.

"I'm going, I'm going," I said giggling on the way to the bathroom.

An hour later, I was fed, bathed and dressed in a very short black leather mini skirt along with knee high leather boots and a black leather halter top that left my back bare while emphasising my chest. I felt hot. The look Edward gave me only added to my euphoria.

I had tried to convince Edward to let me go on my bike as I usually did but he insisted on driving me and I was still weak enough to let him. Tonight was going to be interesting enough without tempting fate. All of the Cullens were going to be there except for Esme and Carlisle and the whole pack would be there like always too. Can we say TROUBLE?

Once we were parked we headed inside. The music was getting to me already. I had missed this and for the first time I could be truly happy rather than trying to bury the pain for a night. Alice and the others met us at the door. She was bouncing in her excitement and as soon as she saw me hooked her arm in my free one.

"Oooo! This is going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed in a shrill voice. We all laughed at her exuberance before going inside.

"Hey Teddy, these are all friends of mine and always welcome," I told the bouncer as he eyed the Cullens warily. "How are you tonight?" Returning his gaze to me tonight he beamed.

"Much better now I see you are back on your feet. We missed you around here. Are you going to perform tonight?" I groaned internally knowing this probably wouldn't be the only time I got asked.

"Not planning to. Have a good one," I said pulling a curious Edward and Alice through the large double doors at the entrance.

Once inside it took me about fifteen seconds to locate the pack and another ten for them to notice me. Smiling at me they started to move from our usual corner to stand before me.

"Hey," I said happily as they smiled at me while somehow managing to glower at my vampires.

"What you drinking, B?" Jared asked.

"Whatever we got!" I answered with a laugh causing the wolves to howl and laugh at the private joke. The vampires were still tense as statues when Lady Gaga's 'That Boy's a Monster' came on the sound system causing the pack and me to jump up and down and squeal like toddlers at Christmas.

"Our song!" We yelled simultaneously as they dragged me to the dance floor leaving the vampires behind.

I felt seven sets of hands on me as I let go to the music and danced as if it would be the last thing I ever did. I smiled to myself at the lyrics 'he's a wolf in disguise'. So apropos!

Third Person POV

Edward couldn't believe his eyes. Bella was dancing like a pro. It was both tempting and infuriating. He couldn't take his eyes off the seductress before him but he had to clench his fists at the sight of other men...no other dogs touching her.

"Look at her move!" Emmett whispered in awe. "She can really dance."

"You must be really pleased that she is being so carefree among the pack," Rosalie chuckled mocking her brother with her thoughts.

"There is no reason for her relationship with them to change because we are back together. I trust her," Edward declared through gritted teeth.

"Yeah but I wouldn't trust some of the mutts if I were you," Jasper added. "Look at the way they are holding her and I can tell you they are not all feeling mere brotherly affection!"

"I trust her!" Edward repeated but it was more of a mantra to himself. The song seemed to last forever and the only comfort was that Bella looked so happy. Her whole face lit up as she moved with grace to the beat.

"I really like the way they have decorated in here. It looks like a dump from outside but inside is really nice," Alice said trying to ease the tension among her family.

"Aside from the smell, yeah it is pretty nice," Rosalie agreed reluctantly impressed.

"I see you found my corner," Bella said as she plopped down on the couch beside Edward. Jared came and gave her a drink which she quickly downed and handed the glass back to him ready for the second he had waiting for her. The rest of the wolves were still on the dance floor avoiding the vampires.

"Should you be drinking so much?" Alice asked softly. Jared scoffed as he took in the alarmed expressions around him.

"Yeah like two is a lot. This girl can drink enough to kill your average human and not even feel it. They really don't like you having any fun do they?" Bella smiled sweetly up at him.

"You know that's not true, Tig, but I never got to tell them about the booze."

"Don't call me Tig! You know I hate that," he complained. Bella just smiled wider.

"Awe is the big bad wolf going to get mad at me. Whatever will I do, Tig? How can I protect myself against such a powerful force?" The Cullens laughed at her teasing, well all but Emmett who positively guffawed, causing Jared to get even angrier.

"I'm warning you, B. Lay off me or I will get my revenge!"

"How? You would never hurt me tig and you know it." Bella asked mockingly.

Huffing Jared stormed off back to the dance floor where he was quickly enveloped by the thronging crowd.

"Why do you call him Tig?" Jasper asked curious.

Bella laughed before answering him. "Because he is more of a big fluffy cat than a wolf. I call him Tig as a short form of Tigger, the tiger in Winnie the Pooh. He hates it but the rest of the pack gets a kick out of it." At the explanation the vampires roared with laughter.

"You rock!" Emmett declared.

"So are you going to dance with me tonight love?" Edward said huskily in Bella's ear as he pulled her close to him, enjoying her shiver as he did so. He knew she wasn't cold. She was never cold around him.

"That depends," she answered quickly.

"On what?"

"Are you ever going to ask me?" Edward stood them both up and took her hand in his.

"I would be honoured if you would join me in this dance," he said pressing his lips to the back of her hand.

"Lead the way then dear sir."

The heavy beat seemed to flow through her body as Edward held her close and they moved together. She was lost on the wave of bliss that made up this moment. She could feel the Cullens and the pack surrounding her as they too enjoyed the music as if the best of friends rather than friendly enemies.

"Bella, you're glowing!" Edward gasped pulling away from her as she literally glowed with a pure white light.

"I know. I'm happy. Don't worry about it the humans won't remember it. Just enjoy it while it lasts." She said as she continued to move to the music. It was more like the music was moving her than she had any conscious control over her body. Edward reluctantly continued to hold her close as they danced. The light spread out until the whole club was filled with light. The screams of pleasure and joy confirmed that it was working. They were all under Bella's influence as her magic warmed them and killed all their fears and pain.

"What the hell was that?" Jasper asked as they all headed back to the corner fifteen minutes later. "I never felt anything like it. There was nothing but pure ecstasy in the whole room. Not a single person felt anything but joy and pleasure. It was amazing!" The wolves laughed quietly to themselves as they enjoyed the after effects of the high. Bella sat down in her usual place but Edward wasn't having that. He pulled her up and sat her on his lap. She smiled at the action and snuggled into him.

"Well you heard Tig say that I can drink a lot. Alcohol makes me more powerful. It sort of charges me. The rest is just what happens when I am happy. You saw me use that power to kill demons but it can also heal. Humans just remember being happy they don't know why they were and they don't remember the light show. I don't know why."

"I've got a feeling we are going to be riding the high a lot more now," Sam said looking down at Bella and Edward.

"It's good to see," Emily agreed with her husband's implied words.

"Yes but the real question is; are we performing to night?" Jacob asked looking expectantly at Bella. "You know they expect you to, right?"

"I dunno Jake. I don't think that would be such a good idea." Bella looked at Edward as she spoke but he didn't give any indication to what his feelings were.

"You perform?" Alice asked surprised.

"Something like that."

"Show us, please. Oh pretty please with a cherry on top. Please, please, please." She begged.

"I know you want to," Jake teased knowing he would get the desired reaction.

"Fine but this is the last time. It can be my farewell performance before I go to New York."

"So they finally got you to agree then?" Paul asked surprised.

"It was either agree to go to them or have them show up here," Bella groaned. "I guess being a world famous writer was bound to land me on TV eventually. I just have to go for four days. Edward said he will come with so I will be protected." She added the last bit on the end sensing Sam was about to protest.

"When do you have to go?" Quil asked with concern on his face.

"Next week. I only found out last night so it's all a bit last minute."

"But what about if it's sunny? You will be unprotected!" Embry practically yelled in his panic at the thought.

"I'm going too. Just call me guard dog," Jake laughed. The pack visibly relaxed at the knowledge one of their own would be there to protect her. It eased some of the hostility the vampires felt to see the pack so concerned over Bella. She really was a friend to all, no, that wasn't enough. She was their sister. Whether vampire, wolf, fairy or demon she was their sister and they wanted her as theirs because they all knew how special she really was.

Chapter 10

Third Person

Bella really didn't like the idea of performing but she had agreed so she dutifully got up on the hidden stage ready to sing her heart out. She just prayed that Edward didn't get the wrong idea by this.

"What's up? You're not normally nervous?" Embry asked as he sat down at his place behind the drum kit.

"She's afraid of what Cullen will think of her choice of song," Jake explained before Bella had a chance. "You know it shouldn't make a difference. It's what you always sing and it's what they will expect." He couldn't help but hope that it _did _make a difference however. It was _their_ song and it was his way of showing those stupid blood suckers exactly what they had been missing.

"I know but I am finally happy and I don't want to mess it up cuz I sang a stupid song." Jake winced causing Bella to slap her hand over her mouth. "Sorry Jake, I didn't mean it like that. You know how important you are to me and I will forever be grateful to you for everything you have done for me but- I love him Jake. I always have, you know that." Jacob pulled on his guitar and gave her a quick hug right before Quil made the announcement and the partitioning wall began to slide back.

The crowd went wild when the lights began to flash introducing them. Green, red, purple and finally white as clouds of smoke filled the room. The familiar frenzy calmed most of Bella's nerves and by the time the music started she had completely pushed away any thoughts of who was listening to her perform.

The Cullens were shocked yet again as the stage revealed itself and they saw Bella, clad in leather, taking up the microphone. They were further stupefied by the song choice. Expecting to hear a nice ballad or pop song they were stunned speechless, even Alice, when Papa Roach's 'Do or Die' began to pump through the state of the art sound system.

"She's good," Jasper acknowledged as everyone got up to dance.

"My sis rocks!" Emmett cheered.

Edward was both mesmerized and tortured. The sight of his Bella on stage, confident and radiant was sublime. He was so proud of her and just a little surprised by her talent. She had never told him she could sing but then she had never liked any sort of attention before. However, as the wonderful transformation danced around rather raunchily on the stage the words of the song didn't escape him.

'Today I saw my hero fall apart the one who taught me to be strong on the outside I look fine but on the inside I am dying' He knew that her hero was no longer him, she was singing to Jacob Black and that thought alone was enough to destroy him but knowing the pain she was singing 'on the inside I am dying' what had he done? He still couldn't forget the extent of his mistake or the amount he had to make up. ' you were there when I was down it's hard for me to seal this way losing all your sanity you helped me keep my dreams alive without you how would I survive' It was true. Jacob had saved her, many times over and for that Edward would be forever grateful. He had been loyal and unflinching in the face of insanity, despair, attack and change. Edward couldn't help but think that Jacob would be so much better for Bella than he ever could be. He was strong enough to take care of her- he had proven that much- and he was capable of living forever. He knew her so well and they were so close. With him she could have children... Edward's thoughts were interrupted by the warm hand on his back. He turned his eye from Bella to see the knowing eyes of Sam Uley looking back at him. "It would be so much simpler if she loved him." They looked back up at the stage as the song was coming to an end. It was easy to hear over the crowd with their super senses. "We thought she did for a while but none of us could deny it was just wishful thinking on our part. We love her as our sister but her heart belongs to you. It always will. Only you can make her truly happy, Edward, and it absolutely kills me to say that to one of your kind but I would rather say it than see her cry one more tear over you. You are going to have to deal with her relationship with Jake but never forget it's you she really wants." Edward couldn't believe what the wolf was telling him but he also couldn't deny it was just what he needed to hear. She loved him...that was all that mattered. He felt the smile return to his face and tried to ignore the probing thoughts of his family. They just knew him too well. "So, what do you think?" She asked cautiously a few minutes later after dealing with the congratulating mob. Edward just flung his arms around her and kissed her senseless- ignoring the whistles from the pack and his family. He loved the taste of her and the feel of her warm skin against his body. He could feel the tension leave her as she yielded herself to him completely. Considering everything she had been through it was amazing she could show such trust in him like this. "I take it you liked it then?" She asked breathlessly when he finally pulled away from her. He smiled down at her, not releasing his hold on her body. "You were wonderful. I didn't know you could sing like that." She smiled sheepishly up at him. "Neither did anyone else. Jake and Embry discovered it when they got me too drunk to notice and then insisted on me performing with them. It's been a Friday night tradition ever since." "Well I think you should do another one. It was fantastic!" Emmett cheered slapping Bella on the back a little too hard so she fell into Edward. "Thanks leech," Embry said good naturedly as he handed Bella another drink. Once all the drama was over they continued to dance. Bella was completely free on the dance floor and the Cullens had trouble matching her grace- the constant wave of bliss that she was emitting probably had something to do with that though. "Yo Bella!" Bella turned in Edward's arms to look at Paul who was calling her with a wide smile. "What?" She yelled back not wanting to leave Edward's side. "You have a visitor in the office." Drawing her eyebrows together Bella went to the office with both the Cullen's and the Pack close behind her. The office was situated in the back of the warehouse and was a fairly small room that was completely boxed off from the rest of the place. Opening the door Bella was a little anxious. Paul wasn't above playing pranks and she really didn't want to get 'punked' tonight. When she saw who was sat in the tall leather back chair next to the desk she couldn't hold in the squeal of delight. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Declan what are you doing here?" She ran to him jumping into his arms to give him a hug as he chuckled into her shoulder. "Well I thought as I was near I would come and say hello to my favourite relative but I see you are really popular today. Whatever are you doing mixing with vampires little one? I thought I taught you better than that?" Bella just smiled at her cousin as she held her hand out. Edward took it immediately. "Declan I would like you to meet Edward Cullen and his family," Bella introduced all of the Cullens who stared puzzled at the strange man. He was tall and slender dressed in a spotless white suit. His blond hair flowed gracefully down his back and he was beautiful even by their standards. It wasn't his appearance that concerned them though- even with his dazzling purple eyes- it was his scent. He was not human but none of them had smelt anything like him before. "So these are the fangs that destroyed you. Why should I not blast them into oblivion again?" Declan asked hotly causing the wolves to snicker. Bella just scowled at him. "Because I would never forgive you and you know it! Don't be a jerk about it. What are you doing here anyway?" Folding her arms across her body Declan refocused his thoughts from the dark spots in the room who were just not worth the bother. Bella was too precious to upset. "I told you-" "You were in the area, I know but why?" Her question brought out a glow to the stranger and his hostile expression melted into one of pure joy. "Gramps heard that the demons were planning an attack so he sent me to find out all I could. I need to get going if I am to get done before sunrise. Later cuz," he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before teleporting out of the room. "Nice to see you too," Bella laughed to herself. "He really doesn't change does he?" Jake laughed along with her. "Nope but don't pretend you don't love him too," Bella said affectionately. "Who was that?" Alice asked simply annoyed at all the confusion. "That my dear Alice was my fairy cousin Declan. He is third in line to the throne and a great friend to me. He has taught me a lot about my family and magic in general. He really doesn't like 'dark creatures' and can be a bit of a pig around them but he is a good guy." Edward waited until everyone else had returned to the dance floor before he pulled Bella into him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hair. "You love him," it wasn't a question. "He's family and has proven himself a true friend to me. He doesn't tell me everything but he has told me things I knew he was meant to keep secret. My fairy side don't like me knowing too much. It has something to do with needing to find my own path and not wanting to interfere with fate or some such nonsense." Bella breathed in the smell of Edward. It was so comforting but even he couldn't shake the odd feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Was she pushing herself too hard? Was she tired? She couldn't tell but something wasn't right. "Then I will try to make myself agreeable to him." Bella just laughed knowing such a thing was impossible but loving that Edward would try- for her. Chapter 11 The club was still going strong at three in the morning when it happened. Like so many times before, Bella's eyes went white and she became totally blind. "What can you see?" The wolves began to question immediately. They were used to this and thus knew that she only had visions when something really bad was about to happen- most of the time her skill was just intuition. Bella didn't pause to answer them. As soon as she could see again she set off running. Everyone chased after her but they were falling further and further behind, struggling to keep up with the phantom that was flying through the air like a bolt of light. "Wow! How is it she is faster than you, Edward?" Emmett asked seriously impressed by the speed Bella had reached as she charged into the forest leaving all the vampires and wolves to track her path by scent. "I don't know but we have to follow her," Edward answered while trying to beat back the panic forming in his chest. What had upset her so? Bella knew that the gang was barely managing to follow but she couldn't think of stopping or even slowing slightly. She had to reach the baseball clearing before it happened. She just had to. Her legs were aching from the exertion but she ignored the searing pain as her muscles protested and forced herself forwards. She had no way of knowing that her effort would be for nothing. She would be too late and she would learn that some things fate decides. "DECLAN!" She screamed breaking through the trees and charging the fifteen demons that were currently playing with her dear cousin. "NO!" She howled at them before swiftly turning them into dust with her mind. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood. His chest was open and Bella could see his rib cage. They had literally being trying to rip out his heart. He was still conscious and the pain was evident in his expression although his face had become hollow as death began to claim him. His beautiful eyes were glazed and sunken. Bella knelt beside him and took his hand in hers. It was like ice. "Bella," he murmured in a whisper so soft it was like a feather light caress. "You have to," he heaved trying to get out the words while he could. Bella winced at the amount of effort it was taking him, "stop them. They need you," he heaved again pushing to control the pain, "because you're the one that," he coughed and heaved before releasing his last breath. He was gone. Forever. Bella stared down into his face. It was still contorted in pain but his eyes were no longer glazed. They were empty. He was really gone. She would never get to tell him how grateful she was for him. She would never get to laugh with him again or feel his soothing hug. He was gone and he was never coming back. He was gone because of her, because they wanted her but she still didn't know why. Now there was no one to tell her why she was so important because...he was gone. "ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!" She screamed releasing a sound so blood curdling that the Cullens didn't recognise it as her until they saw for themselves. She was still kneeling on the ground when they broke through the trees but she was looking up at the sky and her back arched as power surged through her. "What the HELL?" Rosalie asked but no one could answer. They just stood watching the impossible. The wind had picked up and was violently whipping around them now. The clear star-filled sky became so dark with cloud that even vampire sight became difficult. Thunder crashed signalling the war that was to come as lightning lit up the heavens making the storm known. The temperature dropped until the ground began to freeze and rain fell in torrents. Bella was still screaming at the night. The pain in her voice was piercing to all who heard it but none dared approach. Even Edward knew she needed her space right now. "I SWEAR ALL DEMONS WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU WANT ME, WELL; YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING GET ME!" She raged into the nothing. "Ah, is little sister angry that we killed her pretty cousin? What are you going to do about it bitch?" The sinister voice taunted. Bella's eyes zeroed in on the demon immediately. She acted on instinct not even needing to think as she launched herself at him. She could tell from his eyes that this was no normal demon. He had orange eyes rather than normal yellow which marked him as a member of the royal family. Her immediate family. That didn't make any difference as she drew a sword out of nothing and they battled. He was at least 6'4" and built like an ox but she was fast and deadly in her movements. Every time he swiped she countered effortlessly sending a solid strike against the monster before her. It was like she knew what he would do before he did and she didn't miss the fear she saw in the demon's face as he realised that fact. Like all the others of his kind he was arrogant to a fault thinking her two years of battle experience would never stand up against his thousand but she was not like anything they had ever expected. She was so totally other that she could render him defenceless which is just what she proceeded to do. One final blow to his chest and he was pushed to the ground where she pinned him with her mind. "What does the master want with me?" She growled slamming a shot of magic into the demon causing him to scream out in agony. "I will NEVER betray my father. Kill me bitch and get the revenge you desire. I can see it, you know. I can see your thirst for revenge, your hate and desire to see me suffer. Do it! Do it, bitch, because I won't tell you a thing!" It wasn't the pain or anger that terrified all who watched this exchange. It wasn't the ferocity at which the filthy demon spoke either. NO, it was the hysterical laughter that Bella produced in the face of such a challenge. The apathetic cackling was almost too much for the witnesses to bear. "Oh I really wouldn't be in such a hurry to die if I were you. You ARE going to tell me EXACTLY what I want to know. I can make sure of that!" She stood over him and held her hand out in a 'halt' gesture. The demon thrashed and screamed as if he were possessed. Never before had either the vampires or the wolves seen anything in such pain and torment. He convulsed like a mad animal being abused. His screams cut down into the spine where a chill was left lingering as total revulsion at the sight washed over those watching. "Now will you tell me?" Bella asked with authority dropping her arm to her side. "That's all you got?" The demon spat but everyone could hear the fear behind his words and it was certainly clear on his face. Bella smiled sweetly down at him and her eyes held something that Edward had never seen in her before. She was no longer the innocent child she had been before. She was altered and the change was deep, soul deep. She had a dark edge to her that screamed to be feared. "No, honey, that was just the start of what I can do to you. I can make you suffer so bad that everything you have inflicted on your victims will look like kisses and hugs. I can see your worst fears and make you live every one. I can show you the agony of millions and make you feel every tear. I can make you feel every slice you have inflicted on others. When you're tired and want to die because it's just too much for you I can make you feel pain from one of my many talents and I have quite an imagination. I suggest you tell me what the Master wants with me...trust me when I say that it's just easier that way." There was a very short pause while everyone took in what she had said. The monster was afraid and wondering exactly what sort of creature they had awakened. "He is always trying to get into the fairy dimension but the only way is with fae blood. You belong to both dimensions and can walk anywhere you want. He is both hopeful you can give him what he has always wanted and fearful that you are stronger than all of us. He wanted to make you his slave by binding your life to his so he is safe from you." "What do you mean? I am not stronger...am I?" Bella stopped and thought for a moment as she silently assessed the power she could feel flowing through her body charging her every cell. "I have never seen the skill that you possess. I think you are destined to greatness but all powerful beings have a weakness. I don't doubt he will find yours." Bella killed the demon before he could threaten her anymore. She had too much to think about and her heart was so heavy with the grief she felt to her core. Edward caught her before she fell to her knees and she just curled up in his embrace and wished for sleep to take her. It was nice having somewhere warm and safe to hide but no amount of love or comfort would take away her loss or the fear that the true horror was only just beginning. She already knew what her weakness was and she would die to protect him. Chapter 12 The week passed quickly and without incident. No one talked about that terrible night but they all made sure to be there for Bella who was so obviously mourning. The trip to New York couldn't have come at a worse time but it was unavoidable so they packed and head off as planned. Jacob even tried to put on a friendly front to Edward in the hope to ease Bella's suffering. Edward could hear his offensive thoughts but was grateful to the wolf for the front so he didn't say anything. "I will be so glad when this trip is over with," Bella announced as she sat between Edward and Jake on the plane. "Just think in a few hours you will be on national TV. You should be bouncing with joy at that!" Jake teased her knowing it would distract her from the troubled thoughts she was currently entertaining. She never said anything but both Jake and Edward knew her well enough to know she was worried about the Master and what had been said about her. They knew her better than anyone else and so it came as no surprise that they were the ones who could detect the slight wall Bella had built over herself. She had become ever so slightly withdrawn and while she refused to speak to anyone about what she was feeling they both knew she was in severe pain. "Oh how well you know me!" She hissed, "I am so very excited about being questioned and stared at. I think I would rather hunt, naked, in winter, while it's snowing!" Edward and Jake laughed at her sour mood. Edward leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "We'll be home before you know it, love." She relaxed slightly as she looked into those gentle eyes. Taking Edward's hand and lacing her fingers with his she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to sleep but she would try to ignore the world for a while. She was so close to telling them. It was on the tip of her tongue. Every time either one of her guys looked at her she felt the desperate urge to spill her guts and confess but she held back. If she told them they would only worry and they did enough of that already. It was better this way. They wouldn't understand anyway. She didn't understand and it was happening to her. "Hey, Edward." Edward looked up from Bella to see the wolf staring at him with an unusual expression. He rolled his eyes as he heard from Jacob's thoughts what he was going to say. "What dog?" May as well let him get it off his chest.

** "**What is the vampire's favourite slogan?" Edward sighed dramatically and faked ignorance.

"I have no idea. Why don't you enlighten me?" Jacob knew he was lying and he also knew the thousand insults he was currently thinking were far more entertaining but he was trying to cheer Bella up and so any low was allowable. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

"Please Give Blood Generously." When the slight giggle escaped her lips both vampire and wolf sighed internally and began to think of other cheesy jokes to insult each other with.

"Oh that's nothing! How do you stop a werewolf chasing you?" Edward didn't give him chance to respond before he gave the answer, "Throw a stick and say fetch!" They all laughed and Bella opened her eyes to look at the playfully offended expression on Jake's face.

"Ouch! I can do better than that fang boy..." They continued like that until they got to the hotel and by that time they were all much more relaxed and happy. Bella was so very grateful for her guys and they were just relieved to see her smile again.

The screams were so bad that Jake came running from the other side of the hotel. He didn't stop to think before breaking down the door to Bella and Edward's room but the sight he found was nothing he hadn't seen before. Bella was shaking uncontrollably on the bed as Edward tried futilely to wake her from the nightmare that had her trapped.

"Bells, now would be a really good time to wake up...before they call for help," Jake joked but the humour was completely missing from his voice.

"It's no good. I've been trying to wake her for almost an hour now. The screams only started ten minutes ago. It's a bad one," Edward said with such misery even Jacob felt sorry for him.

"Has she told you what she's been dreaming? She won't tell me which usually means it's pretty nasty."

"No but I can see the fear in her eyes. I watch her trying to stay awake. I want to help her so much but I don't know how. How did you manage this Jacob? You have been with her for so long, how did you deal with this?" Jake just shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I try not to think about it but when that doesn't work I just remember that she's not the human girl she was and that she can take care of herself. It sucks but it is the truth." Edward didn't agree with that. He couldn't accept that she was fine or that she could take care of it herself. He saw the look in her eyes, the look which screamed for help and that told him she was just as lost as he was.

Bella opened her eyes slowly. She could feel the pain melting out of her body as she came back to reality. She would never tell Edward or Jake what was happening to her. She would never admit to them that her nightmares were not just dreams but the time when she was pulled deep into her grandfather's world and forced to fight for her survival. She knew the only way it would end was when he finally faced her in this world and she wasn't looking forward to that either.

It had all started when Damian had died. It wasn't enough that she had lost him, oh no! Fate was far too cruel for that to be enough suffering. Ever since that night Bella's dreams had been literally a living hell. She didn't know how it was possible that they could get her in her sleep but she didn't question it. It was the way it was and so she fought. She fought and prayed to wake up. But it was getting harder.

"Bella? Love, can you hear me?" Edward's soothing voice was just what she needed to push away memories of demons and damned souls.

"Edward? What time is it?" Her voice was rough and scratchy from the screaming.

"Three o'clock in the morning. I couldn't wake you, are you...alright?" Before she could answer a glass of water was pushed into her face.

"Drink this," Jake commanded making Edward growl softly in warning. Bella would have complained too if it wasn't for the look of concern etched into her wolf's eyes.

"Thanks," she whispered before taking a sip and placing the glass on the bedside table next to her. "I'm alright now but that was a terrible dream," she admitted knowing that she could never completely lie to these two. They just knew her too well but she hoped she could get away with a half lie.

"What was it about?" Jake asked. Bella could hear the frustration behind that innocent question but she knew she could never tell them.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to put it out of my head. Thanks for coming to the rescue," she smiled softly at Jake as she nodded towards the splintered door. He grinned sheepishly back.

"I better take care of that, huh?"

"Y'think?" Edward hissed at him.

"At least you can't say I didn't try to help," Jake defended himself. Edward smiled evilly at the wolf. He knew he should just ignore him but he couldn't help the fact that the dog just got under his impenetrable skin. Plus, he smelt bad.

"No, it's true. You make an excellent guard dog. You always heel when called." Jake rolled his eyes at the jab. Normally he would be ready to rip the bloodsucker's throat out but tonight he was too worried over Bella to bother being petty. He could see she was trying to hide something but he couldn't work out what it was.

"I'll go tell reception and then you can go back to sleep." As soon as he was out of Edward's range he began questioning Bella.

"What's wrong? I know there is something you're not telling us. What's wrong?" Bella flinched as she realised she would have to tell him something. To be honest, she longed to tell him. She hated keeping secrets from Edward, especially as they had only just gotten back together. So, despite her misgivings, she told him the truth.

"There's so much wrong Edward. I don't know where to start. I miss Damian. I am scared that when the master comes I won't be strong enough to fight him. My nightmares are real and worst of all..." she began to cry as the tremors started again so Edward wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. He was both thankful that she was finally confiding in him and sorry that she was in so much agony. "Worst of all...I think we have to...we have to...God I love you so much Edward. I really do but I think we have to break up."

Chapter thirteen

"WHAT?" Edward couldn't believe what he just heard. After everything they had gone through. After everything why would she suggest such a preposterous idea? "Why?"

"Damian said that they will find my weakness and use it against me. My biggest fear is losing you. I could never watch them hurt you so you are what they will use against me. I don't want to see you get hurt. I can fight anything else that they throw at me but if they even tried to hurt you...it would destroy me." Bella was close to tears again at the thought of losing Edward but if it was what had to happen for him to stay safe she would find a way to do it.

"Are you seriously going to tell me you think we should break up for my protection? I know I am just beginning to understand this world of yours but it's not like I'm human, Bella. I AM a vampire. I think I can handle myself, besides; I won't let you go again. We are stronger together. I thought you knew that by now?" She did know that but it didn't change the sinking feeling she had deep inside. She only hoped that together they would be strong enough to get through what was coming for her. Why couldn't she just have a normal life?

Edward and Bella spent the rest of the night talking about things. Bella explained everything that had been worrying her and Edward tried to resist the urge he had to pick Bella up and run. It wouldn't do any good anyway. By the time morning came they were both exhausted but Bella had no intention of going back to sleep and Edward now understood why.

"Morning princess, ready for breakfast?" Jacob asked from the now repaired doorway.

"Sure," she replied pulling Edward along as they headed down the corridor to the restaurant. It was only a few hours before the interview and so a lot of coffee sounded like a really good plan.

They all sat down in the small restaurant which was situated in the heart of the hotel. It's location was very convenient as it was sunny outside and Edward was confined to the shadows. Bella was wedged in a booth between her two guys. She could feel the tension surrounding them but she was smart enough to realise it had more to do with them worrying over her than posturing.

"I'm starved!" Jacob announced suddenly as he scanned the simple menu.

"You're always starved!" Bella giggled, poking him in the ribs playfully. Edward had his arm over her shoulder and his grip tightened but she ignored it.

Jacob looked up at her and grinned, "True but that's because I'm a MAN," he deepened his voice at the end and flexed his muscles to emphasise his point. Bella burst out laughing.

"Sure, wolf boy. Anything you say." Jake joined her laughter but Edward seemed distracted.

Noticing his sour mood, Bella turned in her seat to face him. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Just distracted by the voices, love. There are a lot of people here," he murmured before kissing her on her cheek and giving her a small smile. There were a lot of people in the hotel and many of them were giving her more attention than she wanted to acknowledge so she just smiled back and continued to ignore the crowd.

The waiter came very quickly and seemed to be overly attentive. It wasn't until he asked her if she would sign his book that they all realised word of her arrival in New York had spread. She happily signed the book, leaving the waiter glowing with his smile, before ordering her breakfast.

They ate quietly. Bella didn't want to think. She knew if she thought about anything she would cry. She was going to go sightseeing today but with the sun against them Jake would be taking her. She didn't want to leave Edward but they really had no choice. Tonight was the interview and tomorrow she was meeting fans at a convention.

"I'll see you soon enough," Edward whispered in her ear as they walked down to the lobby. She was amazed at how well he could read her. He didn't need to hear her thoughts to know what she was thinking half of the time.

"I know," she sighed. "But that doesn't mean I am happy about leaving you behind." He smiled her favourite crooked grin and kissed her, a little too passionately for Jake's liking, before pushing her away and heading back upstairs. He didn't give her time to protest, knowing she would be unable to leave if he dragged out their farewells.

Bella watched him walked away with a deep ache in her heart. She had no idea what she was going to do but she knew she could never leave him, even if it was the right thing. Jake wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his warm body. He knew she was struggling right now and he was determined to take her mind off everything and make her smile again. She never got chance to smile enough.

"C'mon, time to go see the big apple."

It took two hours for Bella to stop moping but after a walk through central park, a tour of Macy's, a trip to the Empire State building (where they let her jump all the queues, much to Jake's delight) the New York City library managed to put a smile back on her face. Jake rolled his eyes that of all things it was books that made her glow. Sometimes she was just weird, but he loved her anyway.

Bella was so thrilled by the Library that she didn't even mind when she ended up giving a talk and doing a signing due to the throngs of fans that assailed her. Nothing could ruin her mood as she toured the impressive building. Her tour was made even better when she located her own books among the enormous collection.

By the time they left, Jake was b.o.r.e.d. He would never say so, not while she was so happy but he was actually glad to see the bloodsucker as they reached the hotel. It meant his geeky torment was over. Edward doubled over in laughter hearing these thoughts but he didn't say a word.

They parted ways with friendly nods which Bella beamed over. She loved seeing her guys getting along. Edward told her about his day. While she showered and dressed for the interview. As it would be dark soon, they had decided it would be best for Edward to take her to the studio.

"So, you just watched TV all day?" She asked sceptically. She just couldn't picture Edward sitting around watching TV. It was far too normal.

"Well, I did speak to Alice on the phone for a few hours. She was telling me how the move was going and trying to decide what to do about Emmett's teasing. She wants to get revenge on him for threatening her closet space but she couldn't think of anything cruel enough. You really don't want to mess with that pixie. She has an evil streak, something Emmett has yet to acknowledge." Bella listened through the door as she changed. She pulled on her denim mini skirt and white halter while smiling over the antics of her family. She was just pulling on her thigh high boots when she heard Edward again. "Are you almost done in there?"

She smoothed her hair one more time, which she had left loose over her shoulders, before opening the door and steeping back into the suite.

"Yep, all done. What do you think?" She asked as she gave him a little twirl. The gormless expression on his face spoke more than words ever could.

"You look...your just...wow." Bella giggled. As she stepped up to him. Edward spread his legs so she could stand between them.

"I've never seen you be speechless before," she leaned down and kissed him, taking his hair in between her fingers and she devoured his mouth with hers. "I like it." Edward didn't say anything but pulled her back to his lips and placed his hands on her butt. He loved her so much but the lust he was feeling was becoming unrestrained.

Bella could feel him, all of him, pressing hard into her body. She was surprised by the intensity of her desire for him. She had always wanted him, more than she should, but thanks to Laurent she had not really felt this craving before. She wanted him to claim her, to possess her and she knew that he wanted the same thing. Reluctantly, she pulled away.

"We will have to finish this later. I have an interview to get to." Edward pouted but let her pull away. It took him a minute to calm down before he stood, lacing her fingers with his.

"Lead the way, love."

"So, you have been at the top of the best seller lists for nearly two years. You hold the world record for longest stay at number one, how does it feel to be so successful?" Bella shifted in her seat as she forced a fake smile on her face. She hated having so much attention fixed on her. The presenter, Emma Forbes who was also very successful with her own hit TV show 'Entertainment tonight', had been very nice and welcoming. So had the live studio audience as they went wild with cheers and applause, but Bella just hated being here.

"Good, I guess. I never really expected to become too popular and I am still getting used to it really. I love to write and I am honoured that so many people enjoy what I do. It makes it all so worth it." She had her eyes fixed on Emma as she tried to ignore the crowd that was hanging off her every word.

"I have to say, Bella. You are not what most people would expect of a famous writer. You don't seem to like the attention at all and you are a lot younger than I would have guessed." Bella laughed nervously as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I am not fond of attention, I like that people enjoy my writing but I have to be honest, stuff like this makes me very nervous. As for my age," she shrugged her shoulders, "my mum always said I was an old soul." Emma laughed and the sound made Bella relax a little more.

"Well, you are very nice to agree to come here then. Am I right in thinking that is the reason for your long standing refusal to do TV interviews?" Bella just nodded and smiled shyly. She didn't know it, but she was charming them all. The presenter, the studio audience, the backstage help and the viewers were all delighted by her innocence. Already they were fans but now they were devoted. She was something they didn't see very often, simple, honest and pure. They loved her for it.

"S0, we have spoken about your new book. Can you tell me where you get your inspiration from?" Bella cringed internally. She had never admitted to anyone that Edward was her inspiration and she really didn't want to do it on live TV. Her family would never let her hear the end of it.

"Erm, I guess I just try to live out every girl's fantasy by writing characters that embody the ideals we all hold." She started biting her lip and Edward chuckled at the discomfort she was clearly feeling. He was so proud of her and it amused him that she couldn't enjoy her own success. She had never seen herself clearly, some things just don't change.

"Well you certainly do a very good job of it! Unfortunately, that's all we have time for tonight. I hope you will agree to speak with us again. It has been a pleasure having you hear." With that the audience went wild. They were so loud that Bella couldn't even hear the theme music which signalled the end of the show. She just smiled and waved while thinking how grateful she was that it was over.

The second she got back stage she found herself in Edward's arms. "You were wonderful, love," he murmured into her hair as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"Thanks, can we go now?" she begged. He chuckled as he kissed her lightly on the lips before placing his hand in the small of her back and leading her outside.

Chapter 14

Edward wasted no time at all whisking Bella away into the taxi he had kept waiting. This was a twofold plan. Firstly, he needed to get Bella from the thousands of fans that had gathered to get a glimpse of her. He knew how uncomfortable she was from such attention and she had done her duty. She was not obligated to spend any time appeasing their fanatical excitement. Secondly, and most importantly, he really wanted to get her alone. He had a very important question he wanted to ask her.

They pulled up at her hotel and Edward quickly tipped the driver before escorting her inside. They both ignored the stares of people in the lobby although some of the thoughts made Edward smile. There was no one else in elevator and it was all he could do not to push her into the mirrored wall and kissed her senseless. He restrained the urge and fixed his eyes on the reflection of them in the metal doors. Bella was looking up at him with questions in her eyes. He knew he was being distant and maybe a little cold but he had never felt so nervous in his life.

Opening the door to their suite, Bella was stunned into silence at the sight before her. The room was full of balloons of every colour imaginable. They were on the floor, floating by the ceiling, everywhere. They all had the words 'I Love you' printed on the in a very familiar script. She walked in with her hand covering her mouth in surprise.

Edward led her through the jungle of rubber to the bedroom where there were hundreds of tea light candles flickering away. Their bed was made with fresh cream and ivory sheets. There was a scattering of red rose petals and in the centre was a black box tied with a red ribbon. Edward pulled her down onto the bed and placed the box in her hands. He looked deep into her chocolate eyes.

As he gazed into her eyes all of his nervousness subsided. It was as if he could see heaven looking down into those eyes. He could see nothing but surprise, happiness and unconditional love looking back at him. It warmed his soul.

"I love you so much, my Bella. I vow to you that I will always be there for you and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are the happiest woman alive, forever. Would you do me the very great honour of becoming my wife?" He was kneeling down now and he had to resist the laugh that bubble up at the look of shock on her face. It was so adorable the way her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

It took Bella only a fraction of a second to answer but it felt like much longer, "Are you sure, Edward?" She asked nervously. Marriage. The very idea made her shiver but it was Edward asking her and being with him forever was a dream come true.

"You're wounding my ego, Bella. Of course I am sure. I love you more than mere words could ever express. I almost lost you once. I don't want to make a mistake like that again. I want you, Bella, mind, body and soul. I want you to be mine. Will you marry me?"

A wide smile spread across her face as a number of thoughts flitted through her mind. Alice was going to flip, so was Jake but for a totally different reason. She was going to be a WIFE. She was going to be a real Cullen, finally. "Yes. OH, GOD YES! I love you," She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was soft at first but it soon grew. Edward stretched up to sit on the bed beside Bella as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her fingers in his thick bronze hair. Her tongue probed his lips begging for entrance as she moaned at the taste of him. She ignored her attempts and used his own tongue to probe her mouth. They both moaned.

Eventually Edward pulled away to allow Bella a chance to breathe. She groaned in protest as she gasped for air causing his to chuckle against her skin as his lips kissed down her neck and up her throat to her jaw.

"Here," he finally said picking the box up from where it had fallen on the floor and handing it to her again. "Open it."

Bella look between the box and Edward with a worried expression before she carefully untied the red ribbon and opened the box. Nestled inside on bed of lilac silk was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was an intricate weave of gold the laced up to the most enormous diamond.

"Wow," she mumbled speechless. Edward took it out and placed it on the third finger of her left hand before kissing it and then her palm.

"Do you like it? It was my mother's. Carlisle saved it for me."

"Oh, Edward! It's so beautiful. Thank you," she gushed before throwing herself at him again and kissing him deeply.

"I love you, Mrs Cullen," he whispered in her ear.

"Not yet," she whispered in a giggle but at his slight pout added, "but not soon enough. I love you, too."

Edward pulled her to her feet and kissed her deeply with a hand on each side of her face. She felt like the most treasured woman on the planet as he heart began to race and her breath came in short pants. She was waiting for him to pull away as he always did but was surprised instead when he tore off her clothes and then his own.

"Edward?"

"I want you, Bella, please." The hunger in his eyes ignited something deep inside her and she kissed his deeply.

"I'm yours," she promised causing him to growl possessively in his chest.

"So beautiful…so soft…so warm...love you…so much," he panted as he kissed down her neck and along her collar bone until he reached her breasts. With a small smile he latched his mouth on one pink nipple while he used his hand to tweak the other.

Bella thought she would faint from the pleasure that was rolling through her. Edward was everywhere and as he sucked on her she should feel a pulling sensation much lower down.

"Oh, god," she moaned grabbing his hair to steady herself and to hold him to her.

Edward could feel her legs begin to wobble and he moved them both in a flash of speed so that she was lying on her back on the bed and he was above her. She tasted so good. It was better than any blood he had ever had. He used his new position to kiss down to her stomach where he licked and sucked, feeling the muscles tremble beneath him. He sighed in relief when her reached the apex and she spread her legs to give better access. She really was a goddess.

They both moaned as Edward began to lick and suck at her sex, taking everything she would give him. Bella had to wrap her hands into the sheets as she felt two cool fingers enter her for the first time.

"Edward," she screamed arching her back as he began to thrust his fingers into her mercilessly.

Edward pulled back slightly so he could watch her face as he pumped his fingers into her tight sheath. She was so wet for him but he knew she needed to be ready for him if this was going to be a good first time for them both. He smiled as her eyes dilated and her face contorted in agonised pleasure. He could feel her walls tightening and he knew she was close.

"Come for me, love," he murmured into her ear before curling his fingers and kissing her all at once.

pieces and screamed in delight. Her eyes struggled to focus as she looked up into Edward's angelic face. He was smiling down at her with pride etched in his features.

"I want you, Edward," she whispered shyly. It was all the invitation he needed. The pride was replaced with raw hunger. He lined himself up with her warm entrance. His cock was aching painfully by this point. The tip grazed her and he groaned at the silky heat. With every muscle in his body tensed and every bit of his hard earned control he held himself still and looked down into her eyes.

"I will always love you," he promised. He pushed inside her. It took a few gentle thrusts before he was in all the way but once he was deep inside they both gasped. Edward pressed his forehead to hers and they stayed still for a moment just enjoying being truly one for the first time. They could only stay like that for a moment as the electricity coursed through them and their desire rode them hard.

Edward began to thrust into her harder and faster. He would pull out all the way each time before slamming back into her. Bella soon picked her on his rhythm and began lifting her hips to meet his. They were lost to each other as their mutual pleasure mounted.

"Oh, god YES!" Bella screamed as she dug her nails into Edward's back.

"Fuck, Bella, so tight!" Edward gasped. He continued to thrust into her. He never wanted this feeling to end and he resolved in that moment to make this woman feel as lucky as she had made him feel.

They came together screaming each other's name as the climax rolled on and on. Edward held Bella tight, although it wasn't tight enough for her. Neither of them spoke as they lay riding out the aftershocks. They didn't need words. They were both overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment. They had never felt so connected before and it had nothing to do with their bodies.

Edward reluctantly pulled out of her and curled her into his side, wrapping his arm securely around her. He placed a kiss to her head.

"You are amazing," he whispered with awe in his voice.

"Right back at ya," she giggled kissing his chest. "I love you, Edward." With that her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off to sleep.

Edward breathed in deep. The mixed scent of Bella and him made his lips curl into a smile. He had never imagined that it could be like that. He had seen it so many ties in peoples thought. He had even talked to his family about it but still she had surpassed his every expectation. She was perfect for him. He wrapped the throw over her small body to keep her warm and rested his head on top of hers. He knew she would be vulnerable in her sleep and he hated that this night couldn't be completely perfect for her but she needed to sleep. He would hold her all night and be her anchor if she needed one.

Chapter 15

It was hell. Literarily. Bella was curled up in bed with Edward one minute, enjoying what was probably the best moment in her life. Then she was in the midst of fire and screams the next. It was like being stuck in the deepest darkest pit you could never imagine. The only light came from the fire. Fire was everywhere. It hung on the walls as torches lit the way around the labyrinthine pit and it flowed through veins in the rock. The heat was oppressive but compared to the smell of ash and burnt flesh it was nothing. The screams were so loud and agonising that they made her ears bleed. Her head pounded and she was consumed with the desperate need to escape. There was no way out.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Welcome back, little girl," the voice was one she had come to know well. She knew the deep rough timbre too well. Vega, her uncle and one of the most evil creatures down here. He controlled the demons. He would be the one to torture her.

The first thing Bella noticed was the thick black saliva dripping down his chin and dripping through his long pointed teeth. Unlike fangs these sharp points covered his entire mouth and you could see bits of flesh stuck in them. It was like tar and it revolted her. His smell wasn't much better. The pungent aroma of bile, sweat, stale blood and evil made her stomach churn as it began to clung to her clothes and infect her lungs. His eyes were wide and excited the deep green of mould interlaced with black blood vessels. His wide ears were tipped to a sharp point at the top and Bella knew he could hear more with them than a vampire. The most alarming thing about this particular demon, however, was his stature. His body was small for a man. Only 5 foot 8 and his muscles while lean were underdeveloped. It was a sign of his true menace and power. He didn't need the physical appearance of strength as his magic and meanness were enough. His skin was slimy pale green and there were grey scabs all over his flesh, even on his head. His head was bald making him look oddly like a goblin and he wore a raggedy black suit.

"Hello, uncle," Bella muttered. She didn't try to run. She had learnt the hard way that there was simply no point. There was nowhere to go and running would only give him a reason to 'punish' her.

With a flick of his wrist and a sinister sneer Bella was spiralled out on a stone table in the middle of the chamber. She was unable to move her body in any way. She couldn't even blink. She heard the chamber empty of all the demons and their victims. Vega wanted to be alone with her. That thought alone made fear take hold of her mind.

"I missed you, little Bella. There is so much fun to be had. If only you would join us you would see how good it can feel." He sighed as if truly disturbed she would refuse him. Bella knew it was just an act just as she knew she would never give in to them. She felt the power over her vocal cords lesson.

"I will NEVER be one of you," she vowed with hate in her voice.

"Pity," he replied but the wide smile on his face belied the word. He snapped his fingers and Bella felt the sharp stab of pain in her feet. It was enough to make her wish she could chop them off but as it spread up her calf and into her thighs all thought stopped. There was only pain. She couldn't even wish it would end as the pain consumed her every thought. It was as all she knew and all she had become was burnt away in the again. She _was_ the pain. And then it was gone.

"Join us, Bella. Say you will remain here and this will all be over."

"NO!" She panted. The pain was back in an instant only this time it moved up her hips and into her stomach. She saw her uncle move to stand above her head.

"You will join us," he promised looking down at her with hunger in his eyes. He was enjoying her pain. "You will be one of us and we will get into the fairy realm." The pain stopped.

"I don't even know how to get there," Bella gasped. Vega laughed. It was eerie sound that reverberated off the walls of the chamber.

"Of course you do," he cackled. "You're the key. You are the one creature on the planet that can open a portal. Why do you think they hate you?" At Bella's stunned silence he continued. "They worry if you learn the true extent of your power that you will try to take over. They fear the magic will be abused as you are part demon. You just need to embrace your darker side, Bella. It's in there. The desire to hurt, to destroy. You can feel it when you're angry, can't you? Embrace it and the will be nothing in your way."

A jolt of fear ran through her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Not when she saw Edward leave; not when she face Victoria; not when she watched Charlie die or when her own nightly torture began. The fear seized every cell in her body and made her stomach flip in apprehension. The truth was that she had been running from this for a long time. Ever since she first met Edward, in fact. A monster he had called himself. She had known all along he was no such thing but she suspected the same wasn't true of her. She had always felt that other part of her. The part that screamed to be selfish and do as she wanted. The part that screamed to be free.

When the girls in Phoenix had picked on her she had turned the other cheek and ignored them. She had taken the high ground and done what she knew was right. She had wanted to kill them. She had fantasised about tearing their hair out and using her nails to scratch their faces in to unrecognisable forms. Her dark side was something she hated and changed what she _was._ Half hell and half heaven.

"The key?" She asked in a whisper. It was all she could manage. It wasn't that she was afraid she would give in to this creature. She knew the evil in her had to be controlled just as Edward contained his bloodlust. It was the knowledge that she could be used to hurt others, that somehow her own control wouldn't be enough. That was what she feared. She lived to help and protect it would destroy her to hurt others for her own gain.

"Yes, the key. With just a thought you can summon a portal to open the door from one realm to another. Join us," he soft softly, seductively.

"I will not join you," Bella cried.

"Too bad." This time when the pain hit it ran from the tip of her toes all the way up to her cranium. She felt like the very bones in her body were melting under the onslaught.

"Release her!" The unfamiliar voice boomed causing Vega to step back. The pain stopped as her uncle focused all of his attention on the man standing at Bella's feet.

"You have no rights here, fairy. Leave!" the order was accompanied with a blast of magic that release Bella completely while sending the fairy staggering back.

Bella sat up and sing her legs down. As she scanned the chamber, which now had cracks running through the rock in the floor, walls and ceiling, she gasped at the first sight of the fairy. He was tall and his skin was almost as pale as a vampire but it was smooth and creamy. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown but they swirled with a multitude of other colours. His long brown hair shimmered with light. He was a beautiful man but he closely resembled a more elegant version of Bella herself.

"You hold my granddaughter, demon. No more." Lightning shot out of his fingers hitting Vega in the chest. The demon laughed at the attack but as the bolts continued his laughter turned to screams before he burst into a million pieces. His knowing eyes turned then to look at Bella.

"You killed him?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes, he was hurting you. Bella, I am your grandfather, Kione. I am sorry we must meet like this but you must understand, you don't belong in our world. You are child of the Earth and you have a happy life ahead of you. I will always be there for you, Bella. You have only to call me but you must forget about what you are and just be happy." He approached her as he spoke and stroked her cheek lovingly. It was like a bind man seeing for the first time. At his touch Bella felt her skin tingle in pleasure.

"But you're my family. And what about the master? He will come after me. How am I to protect myself?"

"Sweet girl, you are strong and when the time is right you will discover the answers you seek. Don't be afraid, all will be well. Goodbye my darling granddaughter." He kissed the top of her head and in a blink he was gone.

"Bella? Bella?" Bella could hear Edward calling to her. She felt longing fill her as he eyes drifted shut. When she opened them again she was back in his arms but he was looking down at her with worry etched into his eyes.

"Edward," she sighed with a small smile.

"Where were you, love?" She could feel his cool fingers on her bare stomach, rubbing soothingly.

"Hell but I'm home now."

Chapter 16

"Congratulations!" Alice squealed dashing into Bella's arms and squeezing just a bit too tight.

"Thanks, Ali," Bella whispered looking up over the pixie's head to smile at Edward.

"I hope you are very happy together," Carlisle said warmly.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," Esme added joining Alice in the hug.

"Way to go, bro," Emmett cheered slugging Edward on the arm and causing him to step back.

"Cheers, Emmett, but please stop thinking that," Edward said with a reluctant smile. Emmett wiggled his eyebrows but didn't say anything else.

"So, what time are we meeting with the wolves?" Jasper asked. Alice and Esme pulled away from Bella and scowled at him causing him to hold his hands up in surrender. "I'm just trying to be prepared. We can celebrate when Bella is safe."

"Jake told the pack as soon as we dropped him off and they agreed to meet us in the clearing at midnight," Bella answered with a frown. "I don't want them involved in this. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me."

"We love you, Bella. That means we are already involved," Carlisle told her wisely.

"Yeah, sis, and we could use some action around here," Emmett yelled enthusiastically.

"We're in this together," Edward promised moving to stand behind Bella and pulling her into his chest.

They spent the remains of the day discussing wedding plans. Alice was relentless begging to 'help' and after a teasing rejection Bella finally relented.

"Just don't go crazy, Alice," Edward warned as he read the ideas already floating around her hyperactive mind.

"It has to be memorable, Edward," she snapped giving him a warning glare. Bella smiled and snuggled down into Edward's chest where she was resting on the sofa.

"But it has to be something _we_ are comfortable with."

"You will be," Alice retorted dismissively. Sensing it was a futile cause trying to rein her in, Edward turned his attention to the movie that Jasper had switched on. _Underworld._ It was like watching a comedy as they all laughed at the interactions between werewolves and vampires as imagined by the ignorant humans.

"It will be alright, Bella," Edward whispered into her ear as he felt her body rigid with tension. She turned her head to look up at him with sad eyes.

"I know," she lied.

Bella's nerves only got worse as they headed towards the clearing in Edward's Volvo. She debated running and dealing with the whole mess on her own but one look at Edward and she knew she would never be able to leave. She just wished it all made sense to her. She was sick of being caught in the middle. If she was the 'key' and could open portals then it was obvious why her grandfather wanted her. But how could she stop him? He was the freaking devil for Pete's sake. She may still be growing into her powers but she was damn sure she didn't have the juice to beat that. And then, if she couldn't stop him how was she ever going to be free? Even if she managed, by some miracle, to escape he was immortal. He would just keep trying until all she loved was destroyed.

"Bella, Congrats," Seth cheered across the field as he came pounding over to her. The hug was bone crushing but it was her feel warm to know the wolves were supporting her that way, too. She had been so sure they would lecture her and complain, even reject her.

"Thanks, pup." Leah gave her a hug next but her face was twisted into a snarl.

"I love you, Bells but I think your fucking nuts!" Laughing at the girl she now saw as a sister, Bella pulled away to hug the others.

"We will talk about this when everything is settled but know the pack is behind you," Sam told her with solemnity.

"Thanks, Sam. You don't have to be here, y'know?" The oldest wolf chuckled and hugged her tight.

"We want to be, Bella. We're your family, too, remember." Bella had to pinch herself to hold back the tears but she managed to keep them contained. That it until she saw Jacob. Jake was the last one to give her a hug having already congratulated her in the hotel in New York. He had made it quite clear that he hated her choice but he would support her no matter what. That didn't take the look of hurt in his eyes which managed to break her heart so effectively.

"Friends forever," she whispered into his chest as the first drops leaked out of her eyes.

"Yeah, forever, Bella." He kissed her head before turning back to pack. "So, are we gonna train or what?" The morbid atmosphere was instantly transformed. Excitement hung in the air as the testosterone levels ratcheted up.

"We have assessable here because we have experience fighting beside Bella. It is vital that we are able to work together in synchronisation." Sam announced to the Cullens. There were now two distinctive lines. Two divided groups with Bella in the middle.

"We appreciate all that you and the pack have done for Bella." Carlisle stepped forward to speak on behalf of the Cullens. "We are eager to learn all we can from you so that we may aid you in this fight." He nodded one to Sam before stepping back into the line and being smothered in a hug from Esme.

"The demons are fast, strong and vicious. They do not react to blood as a vampire would and they have magical powers that cannot be predicted. The best way to defeat them is to work as a unit and outnumber them. Bella requires two at her back, Edward and Jacob, but the rest should be split into groups of three or four. To kill a demon you must decapitate them, rip out their heart or overpower them with magic." He stepped back and nodded to Bella.

"Thanks, Sam. Right, the groups will be as follows," Bella began. "Jake and Edward will be my backup as they know me best. Carlisle, Esme and Sam will form a group. Emmett, Rose and Jared. Alice and Jasper will join Seth and Leah. Finally, Paul, Embry and Quil will make a group." Bella looked around lovingly as they took in her orders. It felt so strange to be amongst these creatures and be calling the shots. "I want all of you to get into the groups now and get used to each other. You should fight amongst yourselves so you are familiar with style and skill, not to mention scent."

They did as she asked and she smiled at the sight of her two families working together, the boys especially seemed to be enjoying training. Bella giggled when Jake tackled her to the floor causing Edward to snarl.

"It's okay, big guy," Bella told him as she flipped Jake on his back and pinned him to the floor. "You need to accept I am not human anymore. I won't let you fight if you're going to try and save me every two seconds." Edward held up his hands defensively.

"I get it, love. It won't be easy but I'm prepared to follow your lead," he promised. Bella glared at him appraising but when she found only sincerity in his eyes she smiled.

"Err, Bells, can't breathe," Jacob coughed. Bella flipped off him and Edward held his hand out to pull the wolf to his feet.

"Sorry," Bella squirmed guiltily. "I think I need to go check on the others," she said looking at Emmett as he tried to jump on Jared, again."

As soon as she was distracted Edward turned to Jacob. "How the hell do you do it?" he asked brushing his hand through his messy bronze hair. "How do you hold back knowing she could get hurt?" He was surprised to see understanding and pity in the wolf's eyes.

"I remind myself that she has more power than I do and that it's the only way I _can_ help. Getting into an argument won't help her and we both know how stubborn she is, she won't back down. This way you support her which makes her feel stronger. It means you are the first there if she needs you and it means she trusts you. It sucks but it's the only way." Edward nodded but he didn't believe it. He could hear the way Jacob was screaming in his mind. He wanted to run Bella home and tie her to the bed. He wanted to make sure she never fought ever again.

"Very wise," he answered with a wry smile.

"Loom man, let's not bullshit here. You hate me and the feeling is mutual. But, we both love Bella. Truce," Jake held his hand out to the vampire and they shook on it.

"Truce," Edward agreed.

"I'm going to go help Sam," Jake said before walking away with an odd mix of bewilderment and disgust on his face.

Edward stood staring at the field. He watched as his family fought playfully with the wolves. Carlisle and Esme were in the midst of a conversation with Sam about life in a pack. Alice was showing the Clearwater's that it was possible to beat Jasper with enough cunning. Edward chuckled as he heard Rosalie's repulsed thoughts towards her husband. She couldn't believe how quickly Emmett had bonded with a _dog._ Edward was impressed at how wisely Bella had grouped everyone. It seemed that she had found the perfect combinations as everyone was working with wide smiles on their faces. It wasn't a surprise really. She had always been smart. He watched her adoringly as she spoke up to Emmett. From this distance he couldn't hear the words but he could tell from his brother's expression that she was really laying into him.

Edward was so absorbed appreciating Bella and thinking about how much he loved her that he didn't hear them until it was too late. They came from behind him and held him firmly. He tried to use his vampire strength to escape the hold but the creature restraining him was infinitely stronger.

All motion in the clearing came to an abrupt halt when Bella noticed the large group of demons at the top of the field. They had Edward.

"No," she cried as despair flooded her veins. He was looking at her with regret in his eyes but was unable to speak due to the demon hand covering his mouth. Bella could feel the wolves and the Cullen's collecting behind her.

There must have been about two hundred demons but what alarmed her most was the tall figure dressed in a black cloak dead in the centre of them, behind Edward. He had bleached blond hair and fiery orange eyes. He looked no more than twenty and he exuded power. Her grandfather. The master.

"Surrender yourself to me or he will die with agonised screams right before you," he threatened. Bella knew from the malice in his eyes that he meant every word. She was assailed with a million different thoughts. She could run. She could fight. They all resulted in the same conclusion. No matter what she did she would never be fast enough and the risk was too high. She was going to have to sacrifice herself. For Edward she would do anything. She just wished they could have had more time. It was so unfair but then her life had never been fair.

"Let him go," she yelled as a blue force field came down around her family behind her. She was both protecting them and restraining them. They would be unable to stop her.

"Bella, NO!" Edward roared as his mouth finally became free.

"I'm sorry, Edward but I have to. I won't watch you die."

Chapter 17

The walk across the field was the longest in her life. It was like green mile. She felt like she was walking to her death but in truth it was even worse. To die would be so easy. She knew what this would mean. So many were going to be hurt because of her. So much death and destruction. It was her worst nightmares come true. With each step she took she could feel the energy inside her sizzle and spark. The look in Edward's eyes was the only thing that kept her moving forward. She wouldn't watch him die, she couldn't.

She was stood right before Edward now. The look of pleading in his eyes seared her soul but she held firm. Looking away from her soul mate she glared into the eyes of her long lost grandfather.

"I vow on my magic that if you release him and he remains unharmed I will submit to you, grandfather." She had to choke the words past her lips with sickness churning inside her.

"Good." The word was hollow and lacked any type of emotion. It only made her feel worse as Edward disappeared and she felt the pull of his magic upon her. She fell to her knees before him as his power crushed her bones. She cried out but it made no difference. There was no point to anything anymore. She felt herself drift into her old zombie state. In the distance she could vaguely hear the shouts of her friends and family. She could hear Edward but it was as if she was hearing them through water. They couldn't stop this and she knew deep down she didn't want them to. She wanted them safe. It was her one constellation in the whole mess.

"What do you want with me?" She asked in a dead voice. There was no immediate answer. The blast of lightning which he fired at her chest was answer enough. Bella didn't feel the pain. The pain didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She began to wish she had been successful when she had jumped off the cliffs all those years ago.

"I want you to suffer, bitch!" He spoke softly which only made the cocky menace all the more intimidating. "I want you to learn that no one, NO ONE, crosses me and gets away with it." He fired another blast. This one knocked her back so she was sprawled out on the floor. She could feel her back arch in response to the hit but there was no pain. She was too far gone.

"It's time, master," a demon murmured from somewhere to her right. She saw out of her peripheral vision the prince of devils wave his hand. The demon scurried to Bella and picked her up by her hair. He held her so her feet were hanging off the floor slightly and her head was tilted back. She could feel his putrid breath on her face hut she made no response. What was the point?

The demon dragged her further out into the field before dropping her to the floor like trash. "Get up," he growled before kicking her in the ribs and scurrying away. Bella felt no need to oblige but as she knew she couldn't stay on the floor so she get up. She body shook with the effort of it but she didn't pay it any attention.

Standing she could see the Cullens and the pack. They were pounding against the shield screaming for her to fight. Edward was on his knees watching with hopeless eyes. Turning her head she saw the joyous expressions on the demons. It was an odd look on faces that usually showed nothing but anger or hunger. He grandfather was scowling down at her with an air of superiority. Next to him there was a young girl. She could have been no more than four years old. Her long blonde hair hung down her small back in ringlets. She was wearing a Barbie pink dress and a white cardigan. There was a pink ribbon in her hair and her bright blue eyes were wide with fear as she trembled and whimpered.

The prince pushed her forward towards Bella so she fell with a small scream. "Kill her," he ordered Bella. "Kill her or watch one of your friends die in her place."

Bella looked up at him with horror in her face. The first tingling's of emotion were coming back to her. She could see the sadistic delight in his eyes as he watched them weak and vulnerable before him. The anger she felt in reaction made the blood in her veins boil. She felt a surge of power like none she knew was possible. Suddenly she knew. She knew she _was_ strong enough. Her whole reason for existing was to stop him. She understood, finally, that it wasn't the magic inside her that was important. It was the strength of her intentions. She wanted to stop him from hurting others more than anything else…she would prevail.

"NO!" Bella roared jumping forward. "I will hurt no one. YOU will hurt no one, grandfather. Go. BACK. TO. HELL," she screamed. Each word was spoken individually for emphasis. "AND STAY THERE!" She demanded as she pushed both hands out in the 'stop' gesture. A swirl of black fog was blasted out of her hands and into the gap between them. The look of horror in the prince's eyes made her smile.

One by one the demons were pulled into the vortex that was now fully formed. They tried to fight it but all for nought. The prince, too, was being pulled forward.

"I will get you for this, Isabella. Mark my words, girl!" He bellowed as he shot bolt after bolt of fire at her. They just bounced off. He was pulled in to the fog and then the clearing was calm again.

Bella looked around at the now empty space. She was free. She smiled and everything went black.

Chapter 18

Edward raced to her side. He couldn't believe his sweet girl had done it. She had banished them all back to hell. He knew, although he had no idea why, that she had also seal the realm. They wouldn't be able to come back. She was free. She had saved the world. He was filled with pride and love for her. It warred with his fear.

"Bella," he gasped getting to her and pulling her into his lap. "Bella, can you hear me?" He asked. He could faintly hear her heart beating but it was faint and getting fainter. She was totally unconscious.

"Bells?" Jacob asked kneeling beside Edward. He looked up and met the vampire's eyes. "She used too much magic while injured. It's overloaded her body. She's dying," his voice broke and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"No," Edward growled rocking the fragile girl back and forth while cradling her to his chest.

"Edward," Sam's voice demanded her attention. Edward looked so much like a lost seventeen year old as he gazed up at the pack leader. "It's time, Edward. She's dying but she belongs with you. What are you going to do about it?" Tearless sobs wracked Edward's body. He felt Carlisle's hand on his shoulder.

"The treaty?" Carlisle asked Sam.

"What treaty? We are all family now," he answered with sad eyes.

"Do it, Edward. You know it's what she wanted," Alice begged. He could hear the sobs in her voice.

"Yeah, man. She shouldn't die like this, please," Embry added. Edward looked up at Jake. His eyes were black with misery.

"Don't let her go again," he whispered. "Please, Edward," he begged.

Brushing the hair back from her face with tender fingers he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Forever," he whispered before lowering his mouth and biting deep into her slender neck.

It took only twenty four hours for the change to take place. They would find out later that the magic in her body had accelerated the process. In the time they were waiting they had located the girl's family and returned her to her home. The wolves checked in at the Cullen house regularly and they were always welcome. The Cullens spent the time preparing for the upcoming wedding. Alice would flit into Edward's room from time to time to check with him that her choices were appropriate.

Edward never left her side. He whispered in her ear. He would read to her and sing to her. He even got Emmett to buy him a key board so he could play to her. He would play with her hair and kiss her affectionately. Amazed at how her body was changing to make her even more beautiful he silently promised to treasure her every day of her life.

They were all pleased to discover her powers had not been affected by the transformation and she had absolutely no bloodlust. She was able to interact with humans as if she still were one. Life seemed absolutely perfect.

Edward and Bella got married and had a four month honeymoon touring the planet. They returned to Forks where they stayed with the family in seclusion for a couple of years. Then they all made the move to a new town off the East Coast in Canada.

Bella remained friends with Jake, and the whole pack. Jake even managed to imprint while visiting them in Canada.

Life was indeed perfect…at least for a decade or two.

The End.

AN: Thanks for reading (reviews would be greatly appreciated). I am aware this story has a rather abrupt ending and that it is similar to my other one.

I just don't understand why I have so many ideas based on alternate New Moon stories but I never seem able to write them down as easily as I do everything else.

I doubt I will be writing a sequel to this but I have left it so I can should the desire strike sometime in the future. I want to focus my time on 'Three makes family' now as I have so many ideas for that one.

Have a happy new year and may 2012 bring you all great health, wealth and happiness.

Laura xx


	2. Chapter 2

You can add me on Twitter where I will be posting when I am updating my stories and given information on my original fiction.

I will answer any questions you may have there, also.

Look for either: L J Clark, fantasyauthor17 or my email: truthispure at yahoo-dot-co-dot-uk


	3. Good news

**AN: The good news **

**My book is now published on Amazon Kindle. You can find '**_**Living with Death' by L J Clark**_** in the listings. If you like fantasy romance then you will definitely enjoy it. It's the first in a very long series and I am very excited about it.**

**It has been a long time coming, but the wait is finally over. **

**L J Clark xx**


	4. Wonderful news

**Wonderful news!**

Greetings to all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just wanted to shamelessly let you know that you can find my new book Triquetra Ascension (The Triquetra Trilogy) on Amazon kindle. /author/ljclark

Also, it has been asked if my original fiction will be available in any other form than on Kindle. Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no. I may look into other formats in the future, but I have agreed to remain exclusively on Amazon for at least the next three months. I don't see this changing anytime soon.

Finally, I am planning on working away at Cure of Being Me, so I hope to update soon. Stay posted.

As always, thanks for reading.

L J Clark xx


End file.
